Never looped
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Henry wonders why he can't be in the loop. He's finally gotten most of high school down but now there's a new problem. He likes Jasper...his cousin. Henry/Jasper. Light Slash or fluff...Now a story .Most likely it will grow. Featuring a few songs.
1. Chapter 1

Okay um...hi.

Dislaimer: I don't own Unnatural History. (Obviously).

Pairings: Henry/Jasper. And yes they're cousins in this. Don't like? Than go away you meanie! _ (We hope you enjoyed your stay).

Okay something is really wrong now. When I moved here I was so out of the loop but now I'm starting to get a hang of things, at least I thought I was. Whenever I figure out one thing another thing comes into my life. I looked over to Jasper who sat at the other end of the table eating his cereal, my eyes of course wandered to his mouth. I've come to terms with things and I now understand why I long to be with him, why I always sneak glances in his direction, why I can never stay mad at him, and why I feel so bad when I make him upset. I like Jasper, as in like like…I am head over heels for my cousin. I still don't know what that means but Maggie usually says it when she likes a guy. I don't know when this started but it makes sense, especially since he keeps appearing in my thoughts and dreams, he's always there making me smile, always inching closer and closer till his lips are barely hovering over mine. I could feel his hot breath wash over me as I desperately try to lean farther in. I want to feel him, taste him; I don't think that's really normal for cousins.

"Henry?" His voice rang in snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?" He asked, his deep brown eyes getting very questionable.

"Huh?" I responded back stupidly.

"You were just sitting there starring at me for the longest time, were you meditating?"

"Err…yeah" I lied with a smile.

"Well stop it, its freaking me out" He responded back as he put his bowl away. I watched him as he moved about in the kitchen; I usually did watch him so he probably thought this was normal. He stretched up to reach one of the cupboards and I swear my face suddenly heated up, his shirt had stretched up with him clearly exposing his stomach which made my stomach churn. Yeah, we were roommates but I have still yet to see his body, and just that glimpse made me want to pounce on him. I wasn't use to this, all these feelings, all these desires; I suppose this is how animals feel during their mating season. It's unbearable.

"Hurry up cuz, or were going to be late for school" He said as he exited the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes and then put away my bowl. I would just have to deal with this like everything else.

Maggie greeted us both when we met her by Jaspers locker; she always had a smile on.

"So did you study for today's exam?" She asked Jasper who quickly answered with a chuckle.

"Yes, so don't get your hopes up on beating me"

"Oh I am so going to beat your test, its like taking candy from a baby"

"Then hold on to your candy" He retorted back. I was confused as always, why would you want to take candy from a baby?

"Why do you want to take candy from a baby?" As always they looked at me baffled.

"It's a figure of speech Henry, it's like saying its going to be easy to beat you" Maggie explained as Jasper packed his locker. Say that reminds me.

"What does 'Head over heels' mean?" I asked gaining her attention easily.

"Why?" She asked as she glanced in Jasper's direction. I just shrugged with an innocent face so she sighed and looked at me.

"It means you're in over your head for a person, you would do anything for them because you fallen for them…but if you still don't understand you could ask Jasper about it" Jasper suddenly started coughing out making me turn around. I recognized that noise; it's when he chokes on his own saliva. Though it only happens when something shocks him and he forgets to swallow.

"Shut it big mouth" Jasper said to Maggie who looked very pleased. She giggled and looked back at me.

"He knows all about it" She added. Jasper's face lit up into a pinkish color and glared at her as she continued grinning. "Did I make you embarrass?" She asked still amused.

"You said you wouldn't tell"

"I didn't tell" She retorted back. Jasper continued glaring but then looked away. What were they talking about?

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Ask Jasper" Jasper's face suddenly went red again when I looked at him, I don't know why though I mean I probably just have my confuse face on. He gulped and tried to ignore my gaze but I wouldn't let him.

"What is she talking about?" I asked again.

"N-nothing" He was getting antsy maybe even a bit nervous. Was it really a big secret?

"Tell me" I said as I stepped closer. He stepped back and ran into the lockers. "Tell me" I pleaded with a pout, a trick I've learned here. He gulped with a dry throat and looked about nervously as I cornered him into the wall.

"I-its nothing cuz. I j-just saw this movie and it…it had a similar s-situation. Can I have some personal s-space?" I continued looking at him as his gaze fell to the floor; a blush was deeply scarring him.

Maggie suddenly burst out into laughter making me turn to face her.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're going to make him explode" She chuckled out in a fit. I looked back to Jasper who was now as bright as a tomato.

"S-see you l-later" He shouted as he took off down the hall. Strange. I looked back at Maggie for any explanation but she simply zipped her mouth and left.

Why can't I ever be in the loop? Why does there even have to be a loop?


	2. Chapter 2

(Continuation) I didn't really know if I would continue…but I had to, it was unfair to those who wanted more.

Jasper/Henry or Henry/Jasper. Either way it's the two of them together. This is only some hinted slash. Fluff possibly. IDK

The loop itself was pretty strange, like I said, 'Why did there have to be a loop?'

After the weird occurrence at the lockers I found myself thinking hard all throughout my classes. Why had Jasper reacted like that? Was this another teenage act, was this something I didn't understand? I guess I've never understood…

"Hormones" The teacher suddenly stated making me turn back to the current lecture. "The all so powerful emotions that cause us to react, very highly effective in the teen years of puberty. Hormones can cause you to act strange to the opposite sex…or your object of affection. These reactions causes oneself to… 'Make fools of yourself' as most of you guys put it". I turned to look at Jasper who sat a few rows ahead of me, usually we were seating partners but today the class had broken up into two sides. Mr. Probes, the man who is currently speaking said it was part of our lesson today. But how does dividing a class make you learn better?

"Today we shall first handedly experience the dramatic situation of hormones and 'flirtatious' vibes that many of you have likely suffered through, lets see if we can examine and separate the aspects of the account bit by bit. You peers have been divided into two groups, one being the actives and the other being the reactive. These groups were chosen by personality traits that I recognize within you, but do not take them as harsh offenses if I put you in the prey group of reactive." I sat still in my chair and glanced at the people by me, they were all the outgoing popular types. 'The smartass jockeys/cheerleaders' was what Jasper called them. I grinned to myself and then caught Jasper's eyes who were locked on me. He quickly erupted into a pink color and then turned his gaze away quickly. Strange…

"The actives will be the leaders of this experiment, 'the pushers of desire' if you will". One by one Mr. Probes matched a pair up consisting of a boy and a girl, but when he got to the last four there was a problem. I looked to my left and found Ashley Davis with a huge smile, her golden locks were bouncing as she fidgeted on the desk she was currently sitting on. I then looked to my right and saw Jasper standing quietly with Albert Winston. Three boys and one girl…how was this suppose to work out?

"You may realize that we have an unequal amount of pairs but I had already came up with a solution that will also create more of a scientific output. A pair of two males will be functioned to show how 'one side of the track' may differ from the other, I know how awkward this may make some so I chose the two I knew who wouldn't mind. Mr. Bartlett and Mr. Griffin". The class erupted into giggles when I was suddenly led over to Jasper who also held a gape face. What was so shocking, I didn't really understand the joke as always.

"You two won't mind, right? After all you two are very close cousins, I'm sure this won't be as uncomfortable as having to be with a complete stranger". We both nodded in union and then stood side by side as he gave us the instructions. I kept smiling when the others gave us funny looks of giggles and kissy faces but Jasper just grunted and burned into another shade of red each time.

"Something wrong?" I asked when I finally looked him in the eye.

"N-no, of course n-not" He muttered as his face grew, yet again, into another tone of red.

"So let's start 'actives' " The teacher ordered as he sat on his desk watching each pair intently. The instructions were simple so I wasn't very lost. We 'the actives' were suppose to mingle and flirt, flirt was still a mystery to me by the way so I just stuck with mingle, we were suppose to gain the reactive outcome. I grinned widely and then sat on the desk next to Jasper.

"So…how was the test thing?"

"Fine" He answered in a quick response. Strange…

"Did you win against Maggie?" I asked with a curious face. Jasper immediately changed the color shade again and then looked at the floor.

"Yeah". Okay this was getting too strange, he won Maggie. He should be giving me the whole in depth overview of what happened, he should be exploding in pure bliss of happiness.

Without another thought or word I leaned up against him face to face, making him lean back over the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my serious tone as his face heated up once again.

"N-nothing…cuz" He mumbled in as he tried to maneuver out of my cage setup. I forced him back again and then planted my arms on either side of him, no more exits. This was a full on 'confrontation' another word of Maggie's.

"You've been acting weird all morning" I stated calmly. "What's wrong? Did I make you mad again? Is this payback?"

Jasper immediately softened his expression and looked at me, I mean he finally looked right at me not past me as he had been doing.

"It has nothing to do with you…directly…I j-just have something…on my mind…that involves y-you".

"Is it bad or good?" I asked innocently with raised eyebrows. That made Jasper uneasy again and he began trying to move away from me again.

"I d-don't know…it depends o-on how y-you take it" He stuttered out as he finally used his brain and backed up onto the top of the table. This was his escape plan but if you know Jasper than you know he's pretty clumsy when it comes to physical stuff. So I wasn't surprised when he crashed onto the floor making everyone turn and look at us. It must have been a funny scene to them I suppose since they started laughing. I don't know why though, I mean I was just leaning over the table and Jasper was just on the floor gasping for air. What could they have interpreted? 'Interpreted' another Maggie word.

"Good work" Mr. Probes hollered in as he clapped surprising everyone in the room. "You 'the active' have managed to successfully cause a reactive." At that the class began laughing again and Jasper began colorizing again. Another loop I didn't understand, maybe I should just stop trying.

I hoped you enjoyed it. This was just a situation that I thought would be funny, a mere episode if you will. I like episodes…they make everything so episodey. 'Episodey' another word of AndradeFreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again.

…..

Don't say hi then…anyway, I decided to make an episode in Jasper's POV. I guess this is a bit away from what happened in the last one, as in 'It's like real TV when they ignore the previous events that happened and everything goes back to normal'. I get annoyed by that sometimes but I'm doing it myself…I'm a hypocrite. But I'll try to make references nonetheless… I just had to write this scenario…enjoy.

I sat on my bed studying as Henry kept making mindless annoying noises from his own bed. I glanced at him secretly as he toyed with the figure in his hands. Earlier…after what happened in science… (Reference alert, Yay!) Maggie and I took Henry to McDonalds for the first time in his life. It was funny because he didn't understand at all about the ordering screen. He actually thought there was a woman trapped in there. Well, anyway he never had a happy meal so he got one. Why? Because he said he wanted to be happy… my cousin is weird but adorable at the same time…yeah I said adorable…I've come to terms about something, something that wasn't natural. (And by terms, I mean to avoid the truth most of the time). But then again, when has anything with Henry ever been natural? The thing I've come to know…is the fact that I…I…I…I can't even say it…to myself! I'm a wimp! It's not like anyone can hear me...it's not like my thoughts are being typed on some internet story site for the world to see for their own sick pleasure. ;)

My attention instantly returned to Henry who pressed the figures button, instantly releasing a laser beam into his eye. He looked so freaked out by it that it made me burst out into silent giggles.

"What's the point of this thing?" He asked as I looked away before he could catch me staring.

"What?" I asked pretending I wasn't just listening, pretending I wasn't just watching him.

"Why does the Old McDonalds give a toy with the smiley meal?" I chuckled when he said that, he was just so 'Henry' sometimes.

"First of all it's McDonalds, second it's a happy meal, and thirdly the toys for fun"

"How could this possibly be fun?" He asked aiming the laser at the wall

"Here, I'll show you" I sat up and took the toy from his hands and activated the laser.

"Okay Henry the rules are simple, all you have to do is catch the laser with your hands" I shined the laser at the wall as Henry pounced up like some kind of animal on the prowl. He leaped at the light but I moved it to the far wall.

"Come on, you can do it" I hollered as he jumped again for it, this time falling over his own two feet.

"This is impossible, Jasper" He said trying to reach for the laser again.

"You have to be smart about this Henry, figure out the best way to get it" I encouraged hiding my grin. He could never get this, it's impossible. Henry stopped and thought hard making that usual face he always gets during our little near death adventures.

"Giving up cuz?" I asked laughing a bit. He suddenly grinned and turned toward me. "What?" Without another word he leaped at me and sent us crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Got it" He said happily snatching away the toy. I couldn't help but laugh when he had that triumphant smile on his face.

"Yeah, you did" I agreed looking up at him. It was then that I realized he was lying on top of me…as in straddling me. We laid there like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other… my heart thumped when he started leaning in. To my surprise, actually not really, I didn't back away at all…I couldn't. Suddenly the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" My dad asked as we jumped apart in shock.

"Nothing, Jasper just tripped" Henry blurted out as I nodded.

"Y-yeah, that's all that h-happened" I shouted out trying to calm myself down. When my dad finally left the room, we were in an awkward silence. Henry glanced at me as I glanced at him.

"We should get some sleep" I spoke up with a fake smile.

"Yeah" He agreed.

"Hurry up" Maggie whined as I jotted down the last of the notes.

"I'm almost done" I said back

"Come on you have a lot of notes already" She insisted as Henry walked up behind her.

"This is what you get for daydreaming, Jasper" Henry stated with a smile.

"Like you're one to talk" I retorted back packing up all my stuff.

"He's right you're like the biggest daydreamer in this school" Maggie said as we all began walking down the hall.

"But I still manage to get good enough notes to pass" He responded back looking at me.

"Yeah, barely passing"

"It's still passing" He retorted

"But it's better to fully pass" I responded

"Not really"

"Yeah, it is"

"No, I don't agree Jasper"

"Well, I don't agree Henry" I said mimicking his tone

"My voice isn't that high" Henry retorted back as usual. Maggie sighed and turned to leave with a look of annoyance.

"I swear, you two…" She mumbled as she walked away. We both looked after her and then at each other…

"Did we get her mad?" Henry asked curiously with a hint of wonderment.

"Probably" I offered up as I headed to my locker.

"So…" He said as I packed things into my backpack. I reached for my Chemistry book as he continued to talk. "You never did tell me about that thing you were saying in Science". And with that said I lost my cool and dropped my book.

"O-oh…um…yeah…didn't I already tell you?" I asked nervously.

He nodded a 'no' and then continued looking at me in that way that made my legs turn to jelly…god, he was… "Oh…um, well i-it had to do w-with…" Damn, what was I going to say? I can't think! I c-can't…no, get a hold of yourself Bartlett; it's just Henry, your everyday cousin who you fantasize about nearly every, no! Shut up!

"Well…?" He asked cutely.

"I…I gotta go" I said as I took off without another thought.

Poor misunderstood Jasper…oh wells. I hope this and all my writing isn't strange, I mean I hope the characters are being written fine. Well, I hope to have another one up soon, it'll most likely continue from this moment with Henry's point of view.

Until then, goodbye

(AndradeFreak's thought of today)

There are some doors that are meant to be closed; do you wonder if you ever opened one?


	4. Chapter 4

(In Henry's POV)

Is it weird if your best friend is your cousin? Is it weird if you hang out with him like 24/7? Is it weird if you start questioning yourself about it? These were the questions that haunted me as I watched Jasper hurry down the hall

What just happened?

The next day, I found Hunter with a grin on his face.

"Hey monkey boy" He greeted with a sly face. It was obvious that this guy was up to something, in fact, ever since we came back from Siberia he's been like this. Oh, Siberia was fun and that adventure was crazy. Who would have thought a big desert serpent lived there? It was such an amazing sight…anyway…

(Reference to the season finally…they went to Siberia, correct?)

I was sitting in class and felt eyes on me the whole time, some of the girls even giggled and pointed at me. 'What was going on?'

"Have you noticed that everyone's been staring?" Jasper asked when we met up in the hall. Despite yesterday he began talking to me again…I guess I shouldn't ask about the science thing anymore…

"Hey guys" Maggie greeted flatly as she appeared. Her voice tone was off so it was obvious something was wrong.

"Do…do you know what's going on?" I asked when a group of kids passed us; they of course were whispering and pointing at me and Jasper.

"Actually, yeah" She answered as she pulled a paper out of her binder. She bit her lip and handed over the blank page that held only one single sentence on it.

**JASPER B. + HENRY G. **

Jasper blushed a bit and crumpled the paper up.

"That's sick, how could someone write that?" He asked as his face colorized.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with that?" I asked making Jasper look at me in horror. I don't really get it, what does the little '+' thing mean?

"Henry, do you even know what this means?" Maggie asked as another paper appeared in her hand.

"No" I plainly answered as Jasper grabbed the new sheet and crumbled it.

"Henry this means…" She pulled out another copy and looked at it. It was obvious that she didn't want to really explain.

"Henry" Jasper began as he crumpled that paper as well. "That flyer is saying that we're…" That we're what?

"That we're what?" I asked dumbfounded, why could I never understand these things, was this another loop?

"That we're…you know…together" Even with that said I still looked every bit confused.

"Together?"

"Oh, look it's the couple of the hour" Hunter greeted as he flung a bunch of flyers into the hall. Jasper gaped at the new set which featured his picture with mine and many hearts around it.

It was Hunter…

I looked at the floor and then back at Jasper; his eyes were showing a weird mixed emotion. The realization of it suddenly hit me…

"Do they think we're mating?" I asked in disbelief as Jasper's face went red. I thought about what I just said and felt my cheeks flush, the thought of it…me and Jasper…

"Basically" Maggie answered with a shrug.

"Why do they think that" I asked trying to conceal the weird churning feeling in my stomach.

"It's just Hunter being Hunter. He's just getting back at you guys" She responded with a sigh. "I bet he's still mad because you smacked him in the face and didn't go along with his plan".

"B-by saying were together! W-were freakin cousins that's w-wrong and sick" Jasper yelled out in a query voice.

"Yeah, me and Jasper, that's absurd" I said back in agreement, even though my heart was pounding for something else…

"Absolutely…wait you trying to say something, cuz?" Jasper looked at me with a weird stare; he looked a bit mad…maybe even disappointed…

"What no, I j-just meant" I stuttered out a bit taken back.

"Am I not suitable is that it? Huh, not good enough?" Jasper asked as though he cared, did he really care?

"Jasper" Maggie interrupted with a grunt. "Are you seriously going to argue about this?" Jasper fell silent and sighed. "I figured" She said with a sigh of her own.

"This is just gossip, so it'll blow over" She added reassuringly.

Jasper sighed and unlocked the door to the house while I fiddling with my books. "Please god, please don't let my dad know about this" Jasper muttered silently.

"So, when were you two planning on telling me you were together?" Uncle Bryan asked as he showed us a copy of the flyer. Jasper grunted and snatched the sheet away. He was annoyed by all the papers; this was like the hundredth one today he shredded.

"That's not funny" He responded as his cheeks flushed.

Uncle Bryan just chuckled.

"Uncle Bryan, this isn't funny" I spoke up as I slumped onto the couch. "Everybody keeps looking at us weird, it's strange"

"It must be, since its coming from you" Jasper retorted. I glanced at Jasper and sighed again, breaking his gaze.

"Well…I can't really do anything about it boys, of course I will hunt down all the flyers but I'm afraid the stares can't be helped" We both sighed and slumped more.

"If it really bothers you then perhaps you should stop hanging out together" Suddenly Jasper's head jerked up at that advice.

"How is that supposed to work?" Jasper uttered out in confusion. I looked at my uncle and felt a weird feeling in my gut…not hang out with Jasper…

"Well this rumor most likely started because you two are always together, even Maggie hangs out with others…but you two are inseparable, always together. Maybe you should stay away from each other, for once." Uncle Bryan glanced between the two of us and then left the room. It was up to us, to decide. Jasper looked at me and then at the floor. We don't hang out all the time…okay maybe most of the time…

"Do you really think we hang out too much?" Jasper asked suddenly appearing besides me.

"I never noticed…until now" I admitted.

"Me neither" He mumbled still looking at me. In fact outside of Jasper was only Maggie…but even with her around it was usually always us.

"Okay…then starting tomorrow well see less of each other" Jasper said with a nod. I nodded back but couldn't help feeling the notch in my stomach tighten more. It made me feel…odd.

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked with a giggle when I told her everything the following morning. "You actually think you two can stay away from each other?"

"Yeah…why you don't?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly no... Because you two are like the enlightenment philosophers, Thomas Hobbes and John Locke, they both saw things a bit differently but together they created our nation."

"…" I looked at Maggie dumbfounded which made her nod in displeasure.

"In other words without Jasper there is no Henry, without Henry there's no Jasper, you two create a whole" I rolled my eyes and than leaned against the lockers.

"That's a bit overdramatic" I said with a sigh. Overdramatic another word I learned from Maggie.

"Is it, Henry?" She asked as she patted my shoulder.

I thought back to this morning and sighed again.

_ I woke up around 6:10 and looked around sheepishly. Where the hell is Jasper? After a quick shower and change of clothes, I headed down stairs and found Jasper eating cereal._

"_Hey Jasper" I greeted as I grabbed my own bowl out of the cupboards. He nodded and began packing up. Without a word he left the kitchen leaving his still nearly full bowl._

"_Jasper…something wrong?" I asked as I chased after my cousin._

"_No, I'm just doing what my dad told us to do" And with that he was gone._

Okay I even admit this to myself, that kind of hurt. …is he just going to avoid me forever?'

"Hey Maggie" I greeted as I appeared in front Jasper, who looked away silently. It was now lunch time so I met up with them at the usual spot.

"Hi" She greeted with a smile and a quick glance in Jasper's direction.

"Sup cuz" Jasper greeted with a tone of boredom. I felt a bit hurt…okay a lot and just shrugged it off and left. I didn't want to be where I wasn't really wanted.

(Now we change to Jasper's POV)

"That was a bit harsh" Maggie said as she bit her lip, lately she's been doing that a lot.

"I know but it's what my dad said to do" I said with no hint of a smile or amusement.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't want you to blow off your best friend all the time" She said with a sad smile.

"Best friend? He's not…" I said as I froze, as the words wrapped around in my head. Okay so we're close, he chose me over Tomba, and defends me…but…

My best friend…

"Ugh, you guys drive me up the wall" Maggie sneered as she rubbed her forehead. "God, why can't you two just forget about this, I mean one it's barely the first day and I'm already tired of it, and two nobodies even talking about you and Henry anymore." I looked around and realized no one was even looking in my direction, unlike the day before. I contemplated. Maybe everyone has gotten over it; maybe I can hang out with Henry again'.

"Hey Bartlett, where's your boyfriend?" Hunter's voice suddenly rang in. I turned to see said guy standing with a smirk. "Awe, did you two have a fight?" By now everyone was starting to stare again and point. Just like in the wilderness, it takes only one animal of a pack to attack for the rest to join in… god, I'm starting to sound like Henry.

"Rot, meat head" Maggie hollered as she grabbed my shoulder and forced me out of the school.

(Now we're on Henry's POV)

…_**Rockin the streets with you and you're worn out jeans,**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,**_

_**Driving on a park bench thinking to myself, **_

_**Hey isn't this easy,**_

_**You got a smile that can light up this whole town, **_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,**_

_**You say your fine, **_

_**I know you better than that,**_

_**What you doing with a girl like that.**_

_**She wears high heels, **_

_**I wear sneakers, **_

_**She's cheer captain, **_

_**And I'm on the bleachers, **_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. **_

_**If you can see that I'm the one, who understands you,**_

_**Been here all along, **_

_**So why can't you see,**_

_**You belong with me, **_

_**Standing by you waiting at your back door,**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby, **_

_**You belong with me, **_

_**You belong with me…**_

"You belong with me…" I mouthed…all that kept running in my mind were all those times I and Jasper had hung out.

…_**I know your favorite songs,**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams,**_

He helped me pick my favorite songs, and told me about his dreams…

_**Think I know where you belong, thinking though it's with me…**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one, who understands you,**_

I don't know where you belong but I know I want you here with me… I'm the only one who understands you…

_**Been here all along,**_

_**So why can't you see,**_

_**You belong with me,**_

I've been with you all along…

_**Standing by you waiting at your back door,**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby,**_

_**You belong with me, **_

_**You belong with me… you belong with me, **_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe, **_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me.**_

I felt more realization hit me as the song ended…I thought I was infatuated, I thought I was just head over heels…but I'm…

I'm in love with Jasper…

:O

Yeah, he's in love…now how long will it take Jasper to admit it?

Hmm…how long should this story be?

How will this tale end?

Are all my questions annoying you?

Am I annoying myself?

Will Dorothy ever return to Kansas?

Find out on the next episode of

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR…

Nah, just kidding…

Or am I…?

No, I am…

Or am I…?

Nah, I'm just kidding…

Or am I…?

…I have no life…

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

A continuation… (Jasper's POV)

P.s. All the stuff that happened previously I kind of see as a really long prologue to this chapter. I needed to build up to something

_We can't leave without him. The seconds ticked on as the floor beneath our feet started leaning more. A table toppled over sending plates crashing to the floor. "We may not make it back in time" Maggie hollered as we continued running._

"_I know…but Henry means too much to me err, I mean us and we can't just leave him here to die". I heard another crash as we ran down the staircase. The floor continued to tilt as the lights began giving way._

"_Jasper there's still hundreds of people on the ship and the boats aren't ready, are chances are slim" Maggie hollered out of breath._

"_I know…that's why I was hoping you stay on the lifeboat" I added as we turned the next corner. It's bad enough Henrys in trouble, but so is Maggie now._

"_I couldn't, knowing my best friends were in trouble" She responded as the ship jolted again. In the distance I heard a huge rumbling noise erupt from down the hall. A wall of sea water rushed at us at full force throwing us into the side wall. "Jasper" Maggie screamed as the water swept over us turning the bright hallway into a dark tunnel. I heard another scream as I was engulfed by the current…then all was black._

(One week earlier – Henry's POV)

"The Titanic?" I asked unsure as Maggie smiled with the flyer in her hand.

"Surely you know about the Titanic?" She asked with a look of, 'where have you been living, in a cave?' It's kind of pointless because I have lived in a cave before. They can be quite comfortable.

"Should I?"

"Remarkable, you know basically everything about everything except for one of the greatest ship disasters in history" Jasper added with a shrug. I flashed my eyes to him and then let them fall to the floor.

It's been weird having all these realizations of him…they've been getting worse. It's like every time I see him I just want to push him against the wall and…

"The Titanic was the largest ship in the world in 1912, and on its maiden voyage it struck an iceberg and sank into the Atlantic. About 1,494 people lost their lives."

"That's terrible" I said back.

"And they're holding an exhibit for a new artifact" Maggie continued. At that instant uncle Bryan entered the living room with a rough groan

(Jasper's POV- An hour later)

"On a cruise liner?" I asked dumbly as Maggie nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, the new artifacts, along with other artifacts, are being sent on the cruise ship for a Titanic museum. And I've been invited to attend the grand opening."

"Well that sounds great, but I'm terribly busy with work" My dad said as he looked at his watch. No doubt he had a meeting soon.

"Well I was wondering if Jasper and Henry could have permission to attend with me, Mr. Bartlett." Maggie said making my father frown a bit.

"I don't know Maggie; I mean you three together, alone, without me keeping you guys out of trouble" My dad said glumly trying to imagine the possibilities of what we could do.

"Come on dad, this actually sounds interesting besides no doubt officers are going to be there. You know how strict they are about breaking the law" I said trying to manipulate him. "It would give me a chance to learn something new" Henry added with his charming way. I couldn't help but smirk at his little ploy. My cousin was just too much, always winning adults over with charm and yet sucking at charming people our age. He knows so much about everything but lacks in people skills…but I shouldn't talk, I'm not exactly the most sociable person either.

"Okay, fine" My dad said agreeing as he glanced at his watch for the tenth time today. "So when is the trip?"

"In two days" Maggie answered with a huge grin.

"And where exactly is this cruise?" I asked taking the invite that Maggie held.

_**You are invited to the Titanic Museum Exhibit Cruise**_

_We welcome you (and your party of three) to spend a night on a three- day cruise._

_Our trip will begin in New York Harbor where we shall let you relax and settle in._

_Next morning we will introduce our host_

_~Jack Nicholson~_

_The next afternoon the exhibit will be shown to all at exactly 12p.m. sharp._

_Opening ceremony_

_Historical video_

_Exhibit unleashing_

_The following evening will be a huge banquet as we roam over the Atlantic Ocean._

_~Featuring~_

_Lobster dinners_

_Steak dinners_

_Or an all-American buffet_

_Then the next morning will be a day of enjoyment and pleasure._

_Our ship includes an arcade and poker room, and also an over the top night club_

_You shall not be bored on our fantastic voyage of discovery_

_Please do enjoy your stay on the_

_SS. Anastasia_

_Departure- November 10__th__ - 9:30 a.m._

_Return date-November 12__th__- 6:00 p.m._

_Note- Only the four guests with this invite are freely admitted to free food, rooms, and night club privileges, additional guests will be charged with entry fee._

_(For more information call 1-856-SS. Anastasia)_

"But how would you get there, you need a ride and you need to pack" My dad said ruffling his hair. I guess this late notice was too much for him to handle.

"Got it covered, I sought out a ride" Maggie answered

"And I've already packed for me and Jasper" Henry added proudly.

"You have?" I asked completely shocked, cutting off Henry.

"Yeah" He answered smiling.

"You went through my clothes…even my underwear?" I asked feeling a bit nauseous. The idea of Henry going through my boxers…

"Yeah…is that a problem?" He asked a bit taken back. I looked at him confused and nodded.

"A bit" I answered looking at him. Man…just the idea of him, Henry touching my…where my…has been…and…

"You okay Jasper?" Henry asked as he moved closer to me placing his hand over my forehead.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered out moving away from him. I felt heat rise into my cheeks as he looked at me weirdly. "I'm just feeling anxious about the cruise"

"Are we there yet?" I whined as we sat in the cab that was taking us into the harbor. The ride Maggie had gotten us turned out to be a worn out taxi cab with no air conditioning and it was freakin the hottest day in history.

"Stop whining" Maggie said as she fanned herself. "Seriously Henry, your cousin has a mouth that just won't shut up". Henry chuckled and held his head out the window. He's been around the whole world but has never seen a huge city like this.

"You know what's funny?" I asked as I shifted in my seat by the window. "How I got the seat window and not you". Maggie grunted at me and smacked my head.

"You're such a jerk" She hollered trying to glare at me.

"Don't hate me because coins like me" I said referring to our little coin toss earlier, which gave me 'my all so nice window seat'. I continued gloating while tossing my hand out the window. And as usual fate just didn't love me. I pulled my hand inside and found a splatter of bird poop on it.

"Gross" I moaned out as Maggie grinned. "Serves you right, Bartlett"

"Hey look" Henry suddenly hollered as I wiped my arm on Maggie's sweater.

"Jasper" She hollered out madly.

"Serves you right" I mimicked in her annoying voice.

"Guys" Henry hollered again finally gaining our attention. We looked at what he pointed at and froze in our seats. The SS. Anastasia was huge and absolutely…huge. It towered over a few buildings and casted a long shadow. I couldn't believe we were actually going on it.

"It's beautiful" Maggie said as she smiled happily. I could easily read her excitement but as usual I was looking at Henry. His deep colored eyes were full of joy and who knows what else as they sparkled from the sun's light. I kept starring at his features and caught his lips twitch as they began making a smile. He looked up suddenly catching my gaze and smiled brightly. I blushed a bit and looked at the ship again. I really have to stop looking at him…

That's why people think we're together, actually that's not true. They think we're together because of Hunter.

"Welcome guests" A blonde woman greeted as we entered the gangway. She was dressed in cargo shorts, like me and Henry, with a blue uniform vest and I.D. pin. "I am Carrie Ann, one of the many stewards here and I hope you enjoy your stay" Her smile was obviously forced making me wonder why she took this job in the first place.

"May I see your invite" She demanded nicely. After giving us our room keys she handed us over to another worker.

"Name's Chip, 3rd bellhop" He greeted as he led us to our rooms. "So do you find historic disasters interesting?" He asked as we entered one of the many elevators in the grand lobby. The lobby itself was breath taking. It had flourished floors, a huge wooden staircase leading up onto the next floor, and a huge glass dome over head.

"A bit" Maggie answered politely. "There's just something about the untold events that are so fascinating" She added nicely as he looked at her with a questionable gaze.

"Like how we still don't know exactly what went down?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, just to think of the people who haven't voiced their story…" Maggie answered as the elevator stopped at our floor.

"It is quite insightful" He said as he continued down the hallway. "Anyhow, you have two suites, the 1st is single and the 2nd is a double for a couple, one bed". He said looking at us a bit embarrassed.

"I thought we were having three rooms?" Henry asked shocked.

"We had a room shortage; surely two of you won't mind sharing…So who shall be staying with whom? It would be easier to have your luggage arrive at the right rooms." He stated as we stopped in front of the first door. I looked at Maggie then at Henry, we didn't count on this happening. This sucked because no matter how we split it, it ended up weird. Henry and Maggie, Maggie and Jasper, Henry and Jasper…

"I'm a girl so I need privacy, you two are cousins and roommates so it's no big deal if you sleep in the same bed" Maggie stated with a smile. I looked at Henry who only shrugged. I guess it was okay…I mean we are cousins, so it shouldn't be weird, right…? Wrong!

I sighed as I flopped down onto the bed, god I was so freakin tired already. Chip said our luggage would be here in a few hours so I had nothing to do. My laptop and everything was in my suitcase. I sighed again and looked at the room. It was a peaceful light blue room with a TV and mini fridge. There was also a DVD player and coffee table with a matching sofa. The only problem was the medium couple bed with enough space for me and Henry; no matter how we slept we would still touch each other. But that shouldn't matter…no it shouldn't, in fact it doesn't…not at all, nope, nope…nope.

"Something wrong, Jasper?" Henry asked when he came back from the small bathroom that was at the corner of the room by the huge sliding door that led to a small balcony. The balcony was pretty nice, it was spacious and it overlooked the sea.

"Nothing…just tired" I answered looking up at him.

"Do you not like the idea that we have to share a bed?" I heard a bit of hurt in his voice and sighed again.

"Henry…do you still think I don't really like you?" I asked as I sat up. He looked at me innocently and shrugged. I chuckled as I remembered the day he had actually asked me that question. It was after that incident with Hunter. We were in our room when I asked him what was wrong.

'Jasper…do you like me?' He had asked which made me confused. I didn't really know what he meant.

'Do I annoy you?' He then asked making me realize what he was getting at.

'Of course…you're my cousin' I had answered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"We've been through so much together and you still think that?" I asked. When he continued standing there silently I sighed and stood up in front of him. "I helped you through school, I fought by your side, I helped you help Tomba, I go on all your crazy adventures…Henry what makes you think I don't like you?" This was seriously the first time I had thought back on everything. Sure I complained during our adventures, but if I had to I would do it all again for…who? Henry? I stood quietly and looked at Henry; it was times like these that made me want to shove him against the wall and...

Before either of us could say something else someone knocked on the door.

"Henry, Jasper lets go exploring" Maggie said as I began opening the door. Might as well since there was nothing else to do, I didn't really want to continue our little chat. Henry smiled wide with a nod.

"Sure, it'll be fun, right Jasper?" Henry asked as he headed into the hall.

"Yeah" I answered smiling back. Thank god, as usual we pretended like nothing happened. It's weird…I guess that's what we always did. Even Maggie did it. Like when Tomba was here I felt rather odd, I didn't like the attention Henry was giving him. And I actually thought he would leave me, err I mean us. I had actually told Maggie that but she thought I was being too paranoid. And then she teased me about being jealous, but after that day she never brought it up again and I never thought about it…until today. But I wasn't jealous…I was just…I just didn't like him.

We returned to the lobby and turned to head to the ship's upper decks. Sea air rushed over us as we stepped onto the deck of the ship, which was pretty huge. Deck chairs sat along the wall as a long railing ran along the edge of the ship. The lifeboats were hanging beneath this floor; I guess their access floor was the level before this one. I leaned against the railing and sighed. Hopefully this voyage would release all the stress that was currently bottled in me because of the way this year has been going. I'm not use to seeing all this shit, I mean if its not dead bodies, its thieves, if its not thieves its creepy ass bugs, if it's not any of the above then it's just life. The sea was calm as its waves gently hit the side of the ship, we would be disembarking in an hour.

"I can't believe we're actually here" Maggie said happily as she leaned on the railing. "I mean, I can't believe our parents actually let us". She continued smiling as she stared at the ocean.

"So, what should we do?" Henry asked making me look at him.

"I don't really know" Maggie answered as I continued staring at Henry as he shifted, obviously uncomfortable. I felt my lips began to make a smile.

"I'm hungry" He said with a pout. My heart thumped in my chest as the sight of him befell me, I hated when he made that face. It was just too...cute.

"Guys, come one" I said suddenly trying to disregard my thoughts. "Were on a cruise with no supervision and no parents holding us back. Let's use this time to have fun". They both hesitated and bit there lips while I continued to smile. "Think about it, we can to basically do everything for three whole days. No rules, no parents, just peer fun from our normal lives". That must have worked because suddenly they were grinning.

"Let's make the most of this"

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, **_

_**Grab my glasses; I'm out the door, **_

_**I'm gonna hit this city,**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack.**_

_**Cause when I leave for the night, **_

_**I ain't coming back. **_

I rushed into the arcade room and beat Henry at almost every game, as always it never faltered him.

_**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. **_

_**Trying on all our clothes, clothes.**_

Maggie forced us along onto her little shopping trip through the ships indoor mall a few hours later. Talk about freakin clothes, clothes.

_**Boys blowing up our phones, phones. **_

_**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs. **_

_**Pulling up to the parties.**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

Henry forced me to join him in the pool and got a good laugh out of it. I'm just not comfortable in just wearing a pair of trunks, I feel exposed. Henry however didn't see a big deal in it.

"I don't see anything wrong" He said as he looked me over, which made me feel a bit self conscience.

"It feels weird, I'm not meant to be in swimwear" I said as I stood uncomfortably, showing off my bare body.

"You look good to me" He said which made my cheeks heat up instantly.

_**Don't stop. Make it pop**_

_**Dj, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

Maggie slapped me across the face when I snorted at her comment. "I can have fun, I'm not just a know it all".

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Dj, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight I'mma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

The night club room was packed when we entered that night. Lights were flashing everywhere as we all laughed and chilled.

_**Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**_

_**And now, the dudes are lining up cause**_

_**They hear we got swagger**_

_**But we kick em to the curb unless they**_

_**Look like Mick Jagger**_

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**_

Maggie started crunking on some guy she met, which made me laugh even more. God, I didn't know she could do that kind of shit.

_**Boys tryin to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

_**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out.**_

_**Or the police shut us down, down**_

_**Police shut us down, down**_

_**Po-po shut us**_

Henry smirked as all three of us danced together in the middle of the crowd. The lights flashing over us in a variety of colors, blue, yellow, green...

_**Don't stop. Make it pop**_

_**Dj, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

I pulled Henry over to the little juice bar and smiled at him. I was having such a good time.

"I think I'm drunk off of soda" I said still grinning. He smiled and whispered into my ear. "Me too…" His breath against my ear made a shiver go down my spine; it's just the soda…

_**Don't stop. Make it pop**_

_**Dj, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight I'mma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

I stumbled over one of the speaker wires and fell against Henry; who quickly caught me in time and held me.

_**Dj, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

My heart was pounding fiercely as I continued leaning into his chest.

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound, yeah you got me**_

_**You build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart is poundin, yeah you got me**_

My breathing hitched as my heart kept beating. I looked up and saw him smiling down on me, but I could also make out a weird emotion in his eyes.

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up **_

_**Put your hands up **_

_**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in **_

I pulled out of his arms and smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks" I said before I headed back into the crowd. Does he like…me?

_**Don't stop. Make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight I'mma fight till we see the sun light**_

_**Tick tock on the clock **_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

The rest of the night was a blur and I soon found myself lying on the bed in our suite, my head was still spinning from all the sugar I had.

_**Don't stop. Make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight I'mma fight till we see the sun light**_

_**Tick tock on the clock **_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh…**_

Sunlight met my eyes as I opened them slowly. God, my head hurt. I yawned and began feeling a weird pressure around my waist. After several seconds my vision came into focus and I began making out a sort of cloth before me. It was breathing. The next thing I noticed was a pressure over my head and arms wrapped around me. Where the hell am I…?

"Jasper…" A voice suddenly mumbled making my eyes open wide. Henry and I were…snuggling. My face went blood red as I took it all in. My head was in his chest, his arms were around my waist, and his head was over mine. I tried to pull out of his hold but he was too strong. Several seconds later I finally gave up and just relaxed as best I could. Okay so…we were cuddling. It's not that bad, right? I mean yeah were cousins but we were sleeping, so this is okay…family can unintentionally cuddle. I leaned my head back into his chest and sighed. Surprisingly Henry smelled pretty good, usually he smelled like a jungle. My heart started beating harder, just like last night, and I found myself blushing more, if that's possible. Stop blushing, i-it's just Henry!

After a weird, uncomfortable, awkward awakening me and Henry got ready and went over to wake up Maggie. We knocked five times before she actually opened the door.

"What?" She asked bitterly as she looked at us with tired eyes and messy hair.

"Get ready, we need to go see the exhibit" Henry said earning a slow nod from her. After a half hour she finally reappeared.

"So, how did you two sleep?" She asked when we were in the elevator. "Fine" We both shouted out in union. I was wildly blushing and looking at the floor. She looked at us suspiciously and then sighed.

"Last night was strange" She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, it was" I said, talking mostly to myself.

"So, you two didn't spoon, did you?" She asked with a playful smile making me gawk.

Long chapter…

Anyway, I hope you like this so far. I needed an adventure and well I know quite a few things about the Titanic, plus I needed plot. Oh, and hello to you!

.


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTINUATION! FINALLY! **

_**Where have you been freak! **_

I was on vacation…and then school started…

_**NO excuses! Now drop and give me ten!**_

Pushups!

_**NO, ten bucks maggot. I need to buy my little girl a fairy Barbie doll.**_

…I thought you only had a son?

_**Um…well, you see he's very emotional…and likes frilly girly things…shut up, Maggot!**_

…Anyway, enjoy!

_**Did I say you could talk!**_

Sir, no sir!

(Henry's POV)

"Welcome everyone" A man in a silk black suit greeted as we entered the main room where we were escorted to.

I looked at the immense chandelier that hung over head and then glanced at Jasper and Maggie. They looked just as surprised as I was.

Speaking of Jasper…this morning when I woke up…we were cuddling, is it strange that I didn't move or attempt to pull away?

Why would I have? I didn't want to bother him…did you know that he looks very cute when he sleeps?

"I am here to welcome not only all of you but also our host, ladies and gentlemen I would like you to meet Jack Nicholson's…son?".

We all turned to see a man enter the stage that sat before us who was in his early twenties. He had black shades and a black assemble that matched his cocky attitude. At least he looked like that type of person.

"Hello my dear guests" he greeted with a flash of white teeth. "I just have to make one thing clear before we start, this exhibit was created by my father, Jack Nicholson, but due to health issues he asked me, Drew Nicholson, to come in his place. I, like him, have been fascinated by the Titanic ever since I was a child and so I would like you to remember that it is not I who created this but a man of wisdom and love, who I love to call, my father." This little speech of his made a few women 'awe' sweetly, even Maggie.

"It's just a publicity stunt" Jasper grunted with an annoyed look.

"Now, I would like you to converse amongst yourselves before we endure you into the year of 1912". And with that said the crowd applauded as he exited the stage.

"Snobby rich guy" Jasper muttered making Maggie scowl.

"You don't even know him" She said defensively."They're all the same" He shot back with a look saying that he was right. I smiled at my cousin and felt my stomach leap. Why does his smile have that effect on me?

I mean, I know I have a crush on him…but why does it have to be so obvious to me? Why does everything he does effect me?

Hormones…I suppose…?

"Hello" Drew greeted several people as he whisked by them. The women all looked at him like he was a god…kind of how I sometimes look at Jasper.

Does that mean he's my god? My cute easily embarrassed god…

"Henry" Jasper hollered annoyed making me break out of my daze.

"What?"

"I've been shouting your name for like a whole two minutes" He said with wide eyes. Huge brown eyes…that…ugh. Stop it.

"Well…what?" I asked with curious eyes. He froze and then began blushing a bit. Why does he blush when I make that face?

"And hello to you" I heard a voice greet making Jasper jump and spin around. The cocky guy was standing behind Jasper with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. "And you exactly are?" He asked with eyes that sparkled…why was he looking at Jasper like that?

"Um…Jasper Bartlett" He answered with a squeaky voice.

"And I'm Maggie Winnock" Maggie greeted with a smile as she shoved Jasper out of the way.

"A pleasure" He said back as he kissed her hand gracefully. Maggie giggled as the guy looked at me.

"And you?"

"Henry…Henry Griffin" I answered making him smile.

"Well glad you could make it" he said before moving off to another group. Was it just me or did he state that while looking at Jasper?

"He's pretty hot" Maggie commented with a smile.

"He's like twenty" Jasper shot back with a scowl.

"Exactly, he's not that old" She said back making I and Jasper roll our eyes.

"You two just can't appreciate the hotness of guys outside one another" She commented before heading off.

…outside one another? What did she mean?

"What did she mean by that?" I asked as we both watched her walk away.

I looked at Jasper but he just tensed with a blush. And again, I felt as if I had missed something so important and obvious.

Still can't see the loop…

**Just only had time for a short part. Sorry. I'll post another either tomorrow, April 26 or April 27.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER CONTINUATION! …**

…

**YAY!**

**These boys are just so ignorant…so clueless, and so in denial. I love it!**

(Jasper's POV)

Drew Nicholson reappeared on his stage when the clock struck the time for the exhibit to open. We all awaited patiently in awe…

What was beyond those doors…?

And would it be so freakin boring?

I glanced at my watch and then at Henry. He looked so adorable in his nice attire…he always did. His eyes mimicked a child's gaze at Disneyland.

So wondering…so brilliant…and so cute.

Ah, there it is again. Lately I've been having so many urges and feelings. Inside I'm able to cope now…but when it does get awkward, I can't help but blush…or make a full of myself. Something about Henry brings that out…Maggie use to have that power but now…its settled on my , I know that's wrong…to say that you want to fuck your cousin's brains out…

"Ladies and gents" Drew greeted as the double doors began opening. "I bring forth to you the exhibit, the dream, and the time of the Titanic".

The crowd applauded as the doors revealed a grand ballroom filled with artifact displays and pictures. Depicted scenes of the tragedy hung upon the walls, and a piece of what looked like the hull of the ship sat in the corner.

A wonder…a museum…

"Incredible" Maggie said as she headed over to a glass case that held what looked like diaries that had been under the ocean for years.

"Secret tales of the lives that were lost, forever diminished and closed" A voice stated making me jump. It was then that I realized Drew was leaning over me to see what we were gazing at.

…his hand resting on my…

"Whoa" I said as I jumped back with an obviously surprised expression. His hand was just on my ass.

"Oh, sorry" He said as he raised his hands in defense. "Didn't mean to startle you.

"Oh, don't mind him" Maggie said with a smile. "He's always jumpy."

"Am not" I responded back with a grunt.

"Sure you're not" Maggie said back as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not"

"Could've fooled me…Jasper" Drew said in a strange seductive tone. When he said my name…it sounded…

"Hey Jasper, look at this" Henry suddenly said excitedly making me go over to where he stood. Thank god for that.

(Maggie's POV)

I smiled at the guy before me as I watched Jasper leave. Oh, Jasper…so lost and clueless…I mean did he not notice that this guy was trying to flirt with him? Huh, oh yeah…I know he's gay, I could tell right away.

But pretending I don't makes this so much more fun, after all Jasper and Henry seem a bit ticked of by it.

"So, may I ask on how exactly you two are related?" Drew suddenly asked curiously as he removed his dark shades.

"Oh, we're friends" I answered, still holding onto my smile. This guy must be some man whore if he's already trying to grab Jasper's ass. Such an obvious tactic…but maybe he likes the obvious.

"Oh…so you wouldn't mind if I tried to seduce your friend then?" He asked as he flashed his white teeth. My grin widened as I glanced at the highlights in his hair. Yup, so obvious…

"Well, actually yes" I answered making his grin fade down.

"Why?" He then asked as he cocked his head. "Is it a secret infatuation?"

"Kind of" I answered before looking at my two best friends. Henry was saying something to Jasper with a huge grin as said kid blushed with a smile. It was so obvious that they liked each other but they were too stupid to do anything about it. I swear…boys… "But not with me" I said as I motioned over to Henry.

"A secret attraction from him?" He asked curiously. "…well I see why…"

"Yeah…it's a secret mutual attraction…that doesn't really go anywhere"

"Oh, so they're not together then?" He asked as a grin resurfaced to his features.

"No" I answered before glancing at the two again. Though I do wish they would just get past this and make out already. Hey, don't judge, I'm a girl…besides watching two cute boys kiss kind of turns me on…yaoi…

"So I can still try" He said mostly to himself as he slid his shades on.

"Go ahead" I said with a smirk.

"I plan to" He said before taking his leave. I didn't like the idea, that much, of that guy trying to seduce Jasper but the kid has it coming. Hopefully this would finally make them realize who they're meant for…plus in the process I'm screwing Jasper over. Yup, I can play this game if he wishes it.

(Henry's POV)

After an hour or so of being in the exhibit room we were escorted to a small indoor theatre. I and the others took seats in the back respectfully and awaited the film.

"What exactly is this?" Jasper asked as he sat down beside me with his buttered popcorn.

"A documentary film of the Titanic" Maggie stated as if it was the obvious. Which pretty much was. "Where'd you get the popcorn?" She then asked in utter surprise.

"This ship has everything" Was all Jasper said before the lights dimmed.

"**Everyone knows the story of the Titanic, everyone has heard about the iceberg warnings, myths, and facts. But what about the stories of the passengers? Have they been said and spoken about thoroughly? What we're interested in is the secrets, the locked forgotten tales of the untold…because what happened on April 15, 1912 was anything but normal…"**

"Want some?" Jasper asked as he shoved the popcorn into my face.

"Uh, sure" I answered as I took a handful. I know that my parents say this stuff is bad for me but I can't help but love it. It's delicious and very irresistible.

"**Thousands of lives lost because of errors and insufficient amount of life boats.."**

After eating the first mouth full I reached my hand over to grab more.

"**Freezing waters…"**

I popped the second handful into my mouth and felt the buttery taste of salt slide down my throat, Simply delicious.

"Stop eating it so fast" Jasper commented as I popped a third handful into my mouth.

"I'm not" I answered as I tried to swallow the bunch.

"Then what's this" He said as he poked my cheeks with his index finger.

"Stop it" I said annoyed when I swallowed the movie treat.

"Why? Am I annoying you?" He asked as he continued poking me multiple times.

"Shush" Maggie suddenly said as she shoved me from my left. I toppled to the side and suddenly found Jasper's finger in my mouth.

"**Tales of family and love…"**

I couldn't help but flick my tongue at it as a response…it tasted so good, like popcorn but even more better. Then I did the unthinkable and sucked it…

Yeah…I sucked it and savored the taste of it like a popsicle.

Then I froze…and then I looked into Jasper's eyes…he was,

He was…blushing?

"Uh…" Jasper said as he slipped his finger out of my mouth with a 'plop'.

"Um…yeah sorry" I muttered as I dropped my eyes into the bucket of popcorn. I felt my cheeks heat up and prayed to the Indian gods that he didn't notice. "Y-your finger…just tasted good…"

"Oh…um…I-it's okay…" He said back as he gulped.

That's when I realized I had an erection…yeah, an erection, a thing I hadn't been really aware about until moving here.

I mean I knew it happened but it wasn't until recently that I found out how to get rid of it…but I have never tried it…yet.

**Ooh…that last part was pretty hot…at least I thought so. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Now either comment or kiss this story goodbye.**

**P.s. I find popcorn very enjoyable.**

**P.. Don't get too cozy because I believe a disaster is in stored, but from the beginning I bet you realized that.**

**-PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Another continuation. I wonder if i should just end it here...? They lived happily ever after - the end.**

**Nah, I wouldn't do that...as long as you keep reviewing. Yup, thats how it goes. Instead of paying for this story you will be forced to review over and over. Mu-ha-ha-ha! I'm so cool...well actually Unnatural History is cool. I love this show...Why did you take it away! Damn you CartoonNetwork!**

**Anyway, here you go...I'm going to go cry in the corner...see you at the end.**

(Henry's POV)

I watched Jasper intently as he rummaged through his luggage for his lap top. Honestly, he acts as if life itself was held up in that thing. Because of that strange technological thing he can't see any wonderment that is around him. In fact, I make it my job to make sure he doesn't depend on it as mush as before. Thats why I hide it fom him...

"Henry, seriously where is it!" He asked with a huge grunt.

"I don't know" I lied obviously. "Maybe it fell over board"

"Seriously" He shot back. Jasper faced me then and stared at me with questioning cold eyes. He looked like he was going to murder me but i continued smiling nonetheless.

"Seriously" I said back with a grin. "...maybe it's out partying"

"Griffin" Jasper shot back bitterly. He always tended to do that when he was displeased or annoyed with me.

"Bartlett" I said back happily. The boy glared at me for several seconds and then flashed his eyes to the corner of the room where my carrying case for my bongos was. The case was pretty big...in fact it was big enough to hide a laptop.

Jasper then looked at me and then back at the case.

"You're so predictable" He said as he ran towards the case. I quickly jumped up from my seat on the sofa and tackled Jasper.

"No way you're getting it" I said as we fell onto the bed with a huge collapse. Jasper grunted with a smile and tried to flip us over. Surprisingly, he managed to.

"Who's going to stop me?" He asked as he sat over me.

"Just me" I shot back as I flipped us. He tried to do the same but this time I had pinned his arms over his head. He grunted and looked down to see my legs on either side of him, in fact I was technically straddling his lap.

"Get off" He squeaked out as a faint blush swept over his cheeks.

"...why are you blushing?" I asked which made him turn into an even darker shade.

"I-im not" He shot back.

"Yeah, you are" I said as I leaned forward to investigate his face. I felt him tense which made me back away a bit. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah" He said back.

I continued staring at him and felt the scene to be...cute. He looked so adorable, with his blushed face and big brown eyes.

"You're cute when you blush" I suddenly whispered as I felt my pants tighten. Always making me harden...

"W-what!" He asked back as his whole face grew even darker, was that even possible? I gulped and then moved my thighs. I was beginning to get very uncomftorable.

Jasper looked at me curiously and then made his eyes grow larger. He looked down and laid his eyes on my...male organ.

"Um...Henry?" He asked with a slight high pitch in his voice.

"Yeah...?"

"Y-you have a...a..."

It was then that i noticed my problem was pushed up against Jasper.

"...oh..." I said as I blushed.

"...do you...? Even ...know...?" He then asked as I climbed off him.

"...Not really" I answered as I blushed more. Great, now another thing he'll use to laugh in my face.

"...oh..." Was all he said as his blush fell.

"Well...why do I get it...?" I asked making him blush again.

"Oh...um...it just happens when you get excited..." He answered nervously.

"So did that fight thing get me excited?"

"Oh...um...maybe"

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"Well...usually it happens if you get like...horny, which happens if you find someone very attractive..."

"So...I got like that because I was horny?" I than asked feeling utterly lost.

"Well...I don't really know, what were you thinking about before you...you know...?"

"Oh...I was thinking about..." How cute you were.

I gulped and looked at the floor. What was I suppose to tell him? I didn't want him to know that I got, um...'horny' because of him... "um...Drew?" I answered making Jasper's eyes widen.

"W-what!" Jasper asked in a sudden shot of hatred. "Drew! Why would you think of him like that!"

"Like what!" I asked back unsure. What had I just say?

"You said you liked him" He shot back bitterly.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did! Horny about him makes you like him!"

"Well, I lied! I don't think of him like that!"

"Then who were you thinking about!" He asked with a glare. Suddenly I found myself pushed back on the bed with Jasper leaning over me.

"...I...um...w-why is it your business?" I asked in wonder. Why was he getting so mad at me?

"..." Jasper sighed and then got off of me silently.

"It isn't" He said as he sighed again. I felt my heart fall as his face sadden a bit. What was wrong with him...how did hiding his lap top turn into an uncomftorable silence?

After several quiet minutes I cleared my throat and laid back onto the bed.

"...so...do you know how to get rid of it?" I suddenly asked making him look at me puzzled and then glance at the floor

"You don't?" He asked in wonderment.

"Well...I read about it but...I don.'t, I mean I haven't..." I tried to explain as I laid uncomftorable. To my surprise I was still hard, usually it would go away but...all that close contact...

"..."

"Can you show me?"

Jasper gasped and then looked at me again.

"W-what?"

"...can you show me?" I asked again with pleading eyes.

"I don't think...I should...it's kind of a personal thing, Henry"

"But I don't understand...and it hurts when I ignore it, plus it's not going away".

Jasper looked at the floor again and then looked into my eyes. He blushed a bit and then nodded.

"Okay" He said as he laid besides me on the bed. He motioned for me to follow his instructions as he undid his pants. I was curious at the bulge that sat in his pants but follwed his every move. He looked at me puzzled and then slipped out his dick. Something about this whole deal made my heart leap...it was strange. And that made my dick feel even stranger...

"You can't tell anyone about this though" He said with wide eyes as he paused.

"I won't" I said back quickly. "Thanks by the way" I said as he moved his hand over his shaft. I did the same and felt a wave of pleasure swipe over me...it was an unknown feeling but it felt great.

(Jasper's POV)

My heart beated faster as I watched Henry jerk off. This was wrong but it felt so good. Besides...it was for Henry...at least that's what i kept telling myself.

Henry suddenly moaned which turned me on even more. I couldn't help but glance at his dick and stare at his face as he moved in ecstasy, He was so hot...

My dick hardened more as I fastened my pace.

"Oh" I moaned which grabbed Henry's attention quickly. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his...

This was so wrong...

So, so, so fuckin wrong.

"I feel weird..." He whispered as he continued stroking.

"Just keep going" I said through my teeth as I jerked off to my cousin who was currently jerking himself off.

So wrong.

"But Jasper" He moaned as he twisted his body, not daring to stop the pumping.

"Trust me Henry" I tried saying but it came out all heated and erotic.

"J-jasper" He said as he shot out onto his shirt with a toss of his head. His cum squirted several times as he moaned in pure bliss.

The moment was so erotic and hot that it made me cum instantly. My load shot out and splattered on my shirt...even on Henry's.

So wrong.

We both panted as we calmed down from the experience.

So fuckin wrong...

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly said from the door that led into the suite.

"Yeah?" I called out trying to sound absolutely normal.

"Ms. Winnock wants me to inform you two to get ready for dinner soon" He said gracefully. The voice belonged to Chip, the 3rd bellhop.

Did he hear?

"Okay" Henry said back with no hint of his previous experience within his voice. I looked at him in confusement but all he did was smile back.

I gulped and felt my stomach leap as he smiled with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Thanks" He said again.

"Y-your welcome" I said back with heated cheeks.

Yup, this was fuckin wrong.

**Wow...I did it. Didn't think I would.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Remember to review or ELSE!**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CONTINUATION! YAY! HOPEFULLY THIS IS DONE ON THE SAME DAY I START IT.**

**UMM...UNNATURAL HISTORY IS NOT MINE. JASPER AND HENRY SLASH WARNING!**

(Henry's POV)

After a strange dressing session, this being between I and Jasper, we found ourselves walking down the staircase we had seen when we entered the ship. It was even bigger than I remembered.

The glass dome over head shined brightly despite the dark night sky that was obviously upon us.

Strange...that sounded like one of Ms. B's stories...what did she call it? Foreshadowing?

Ugh, English literature.

Anyway, we walked down the staircase gracefully as I fidgeted with my tie. "Why do we have to dress in tuxes?"

"Stop, or you're going to mess it up" Jasper said as he realigned it.

"Thanks" I said.

"It's formal casual wear" Maggie answered as she fixed the wrinkles in her black laced dress. "I can't believe you used my dress to hide Jasper's lap top".

"I thought it was a rag" I said in my defense.

"Oh, so you think it looks bad?" She asked worriedly.

"What, no, I mean it looks great. But at the time I just saw black cloth".

"So my laptop was never in your bongo case?" Jasper asked making me grin.

"Nope" I answered.

"Black cloth! Oh, no, I'm changing" Maggie gushed out.

"No you're not" Jasper said as he grabbed her shoulders to usher her forward. "You already made us late by almost an hour"

"It'll just take a second" She whined.

"That's what you said an hour ago" I retorted. Man, Jasper wasn't kidding when he told me girls took forever to get dress...strange how that doesn't count for my mom. But then again if you wear a dress like that around the world you'll probably get mauled.

"Fine" She hissed as she stopped fidgeting. "Now, let go!"

Jasper did as she commanded but that didn't stop her from pulling forward to try and escape. Maggie launched forward and slammed through the double doors in time to crash into a waiter. The waiter's plate of food flew into the air, but I ,as always, caught it successfully.

"Few..." I said as I handed the plate to the waiter.

"Yeah, few" Maggie retorted from her spot on the floor. I smiled kindly and then lifted her up.

"I'm so sorry, mam" The waiter apologized.

"No, no, it was all my fault"

"It sure was' Jasper said with a grin.

"Shut up" She hissed as she kicked his leg.

"Oh, is this waiter bothering you?" A familiar voice asked making me turn around. Drew stood in his own attire and looked at the employee and Maggie in thought.

"Oh, no" Maggie answered. "Just a bit of an accident"

"I see" He said as he gave the waiter a look which made him flee. "So, how is everything going?" He asked when the other man left.

"Fine" Maggie answered pleasantly.

"And your stateroom?"

"Fine"

"And your staterooms?' He asked us, though his eyes were mostly on Jasper.

"Fine" Jasper answered in a mimic tone of Maggie's.

"Splendid" He said with a grin.

We smiled at the man as he ushered a waiter with drinks to come to him. He quickly grabbed a glass a sipped it.

"Please help yourself" He offered with a hand gesture.

"Oh, no" Maggie said gratefully.

"Oh, they're non-alcoholic" He said with a look of 'I don't hand out to minors'. Which I bet was absolutely 'não é verdade' (Not true - Portuguese).

Despite it though, I took a glass along with the others and sipped it. It wasn't good but it also wasn't that bad, but still...who drinks this kind of stuff? If you want something good then you have to try the Turkish raki, it's alcoholic so my parents fairly let me try it but its pretty spiritual.

"So how did you like the whole exhibit, Jasper?" Drew asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It was cool" Jasper answered as he sipped his drink. "I liked the collection of the clothing, it made me think about whether the owner of them had got to wore them before the ship went down. I mean I heard a lot of the rich folk previously bought new clothing for the trip, so I wonder if they ever got to show it off."

"Interesting" Drew said as he helped himself to a second glass. "In all my years...and my father's years, I've never heard someone speak of the articles of clothing in that way. I now wonder myself if those passengers got to show off their new attire for all the spectators. Very original thinking, Jasper"

I frowned as the guy grinned at Jasper, and got even more mad when Jasper's cheeks flushed a bit.

...why was I mad...?

"Umm...thanks" Jasper said as he took a long sip this time.

Maggie giggled and then conversed with Drew as I looked at Jasper displeased.

"What?" He asked when he noticed my staring.

"Nothing" I said casually as he squinted with furrowed eyebrows.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not staring at you" I said not daring to look away from him. He looked uncomfortable and then blushed and then looked away. I smiled at that and then finally stopped my staring, I was still able to make his cheeks warm up. I don't know why but that made me feel all the better.

(JASPER)

After Henry stopped his staring i relaxed, had he been thinking about earlier?

God, I hope not. That had been so awkward.

No, it was beyond awkward...

I glanced at my cousin and then at Maggie. She giggled at something Drew said which made me look away.

That guy was strange...and beyond weird.

"So, whens dinner?" I asked Henry, who was smiling to himself in glee. i blushed at that and then looked away for a second time.

That was just too cute.

"At eight o'clock" He answered still in smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What?" He asked finally breaking his grin. Even though his smile was gone...he was still too cute.

"Why were you smiling?" I then asked.

"Oh, umm...I was just thinking about what we should do tomorrow morning"

"We?" I asked taken back a little. Were we now planning on being together this whole trip? Not that I'm complaining or anything...it's already clear that we can't stay away or ignore each other at all.

We're inseparable I suppose...

"Yeah..." Henry said quietly with a blush. "I was hoping we could go to the pool or...go to the sauna...or..."

Okay, was it just me or was all his plans made to have me and him shirtless...?

"Yeah...sure" I answered cutting him off.

"Then it's a date" He answered with a smile.

...A date...?

**There, here you go. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review or I will forget and let this story rot. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter for you reviewers. Thank you for the kind words and stuff. (I'm not good at sentimental shit and crap, so that's the best your getting). XD But seriously, thanks.**

**Without you, they'll be no us, without us, they'll be no me. Well, actually there will be a me either way...so...yeah...**

_(Jasper's POV)_

_"Why were you smiling?" I then asked._

_"Oh, umm...I was just thinking about what we should do tomorrow morning"_

_"We?" I asked taken back a little. Were we now planning on being together this whole trip? Not that I'm complaining or anything...it's already clear that we can't stay away or ignore each other at all._

_We're inseparable I suppose..._

_"Yeah..." Henry said quietly with a blush. "I was hoping we could go to the pool or...go to the sauna...or..."_

_Okay, was it just me or was all his plans made to have me and him shirtless...?_

_"Yeah...sure" I answered cutting him off._

_"Then it's a date" He answered with a smile._

_...A date...?_

(Henry)

I sat down eagerly as waiters began asking for drinks. The dining room was very elegant, in fact I was told that it was an exact replica of the one that had been built on the Titanic.

"Ugh, I don't know what to get" Maggie whined with a sigh.

"Get food" I answered making her roll her eyes. What was so frustrating to her about it, did she not want to eat?

"I mean, I don't know what to choose" Maggie said back annoyed. Oh...

"Well, I'm getting the lobster" Jasper answered happily. I smiled at him and then glanced at the menu once again.

"I'll get the same then" I said.

"As will I" Drew answered with a chuckle and another sip of his wine. Yeah, that annoying guy is joining us, along with several others. But that's not what was bothering me, no, the thing that was bothering me was the fact that he decided to sit on Jasper's right, while I was on his left.

The fact that he was so close to him just made me mad. But why would it? What would be the difference of some other random stranger sitting there?

Well, the answer is, is that it was only ticking me off because it was Drew.

...

"Well, I'm going with the steak" Maggie then said.

We all nodded as the night continued on. A night of chatter, laugh, and pleasant formal fun.

Wheres the fun in that?

After I finished my lobster I found myself in the restroom. The room itself was pretty nice but I could care less about it now. Why did Drew constantly talk to Jasper? Why was he always flashing him a strange look? And why did Jasper always respond so nicely and sweetly to him?

It wasn't fair...this guy was taking Jasper's attention...

"Hey" Drew said as he walked up to me from one of the stalls.

"Hi" I said back as I began washing my hands.

"How did you enjoy the lobster?"

"It was okay"

"...How did you enjoy the show I was putting on?" He then asked as he leaned against the sink. I looked at him in confusement as he just smirked.

"Show?" I asked still confused.

"Yeah" He answered. "Didn't you see me in there taking up all your boyfriend's attention?"

Boyfriend...?

"Jasper is not my boyfriend"

"Oh, no?" He asked amused. "Then you wouldn't mind if he became mine then, right?"

When he asked that my stomach instantly lurched while my hands fisted.

"No, I would mind" I shot back angrily.

"But you just said that-"

"No" I said cutting him off.

"It's not your decision" He said as he placed his sunglasses on_. _

I glared at the guy as he walked away and then glanced at the mirror. Damn him...it's not like Jasper will go for him anyway.

...

(Drew's POV)

9:41

I left the Griffin kid in the restroom as I headed back toward the table.

He wasn't going to stand in my way of getting with Bartlett.

Strange, why was I so attracted to the kid anyway? I mean, no offense but Griffin was hotter but the Bartlett kid just looked very adorable and geeky...so goofy yet lovable.

"Hello, my dear guests" I greeted to the table which held many of my women fans. Too bad they didn't stand a chance with me.

"Hi, Drew" The women said back in glee with a flirtatious vibe.

I flashed them an award winning smile and continued on. None of them could catch my attention like Bartlett did...none.

10:21

I laughed as the other guests amused themselves, but my mind was on Griffin. Ever since he came back, hes been holding Bartlett's attention like it was actually his own. I have to give the guy props, he was able to hold the others attention so easily.

"So about tomorrow" Henry said with a grin making Jasper blush quickly. What a cute lovely color...

The kid watched Griffin in awe and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes always wandered over the other boy's lips. So, he did like him in that way...that Maggie chick was right.

And that's when I realized that his eyes held a sort of regret yet twinkle.

What the...?

Bartlett's eyes flashed to the other boy's lap which made him blush and look away quickly.

...

No...they've...?

"So, how did your father become so passionate about the Titanic?" Maggie's voice asked making me break away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked back confused.

"How did your father become passionate about the Titanic?" She asked again.

A question they all ask sooner or later...

"Well, ever since he was a boy he dreamed of visiting the wreck itself and decided to work with a community for the ship. After finding out that artifacts were actually attainable he decided to try and seek out the treasures of the ocean. He wanted to know the unseen, the secrets locked within the ship. So he set out to do just that and well...here we are". I answered while keeping eye contact with just about everyone.

Dad always said that eye contact led to success.

11:06

"Mr. Nicholson" A voice said making me look up to see a man in a dark uniform. His shirt was that of a crewmen so I put two and two together and realized he was exactly that.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

What the hell did this guy want?

"I have a message for you, sir" He said as he handed over a letter.

"Thank you" I said back politely as he left with a bow.

Who would send me a letter? Why not go via email or text?

I opened the envelope as everyone else around me quieted, they most likely were curious about it as much as I was.

**Dear Mr. Nicholson,**

**I hope your enjoying your evening, and I hope everyone else is too. You know whats funny? The night the Titanic hit the iceberg the passengers also had a nice dinner...but it led to disaster as you know. And so, I want to ask you whether you believe history can repeat. Well, can you? If you say no, then it wouldn't matter because you'll come to learn that the answer is indeed yes, just wait till the hands strike 11:40.  
**

My eyes furrowed as I read the letter over and over.

What the hell did this mean...? Some kind of prank...?

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked as he looked at me intently, as did all the others.

"Oh, nothing" I said as I pocketed the letter. "Just some family mail".

I must be a very good liar because they all bought it easily with no hesitation, actually that wasn't true because Henry Griffin continued looking at me in a strange way. as if he knew something was bothering me...but that was a coincidence, right?

(Henry's POV)

11:22

I continued eying Drew as he looked back and forth uneasily. He had taken his shades off so I could now read his eyes easily. Something was obviously wrong though, I could sense it. As the time ticked on I watched the guy get more tensed. Something was off...

"Do you notice anything off with Drew?" I asked Jasper who shrugged with a biscuit in his mouth. He looked adorable but I ignored it, I had to focus...

"No" He said with his mouth still full.

Agh, adorable.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" He asked innocently with suspicious eyes.

"Well, that letter...made him very tense".

"He said it was just family shit".

"...but he's lying, I could tell" And after I said that I was able to make Jasper believe me. After all our adventures he finally learned to stop doubting me and even though I wished I was wrong I could tell that something was brewing...

Danger...

**And there you go. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, up, the plot thickens. Um...I hope you readers were waiting for the adventure**

**Well, here you go.**

_(Drew's POV)_

_Who would send me a letter? Why not go via email or text?_

_I opened the envelope as everyone else around me quieted, they most likely were curious about it as much as I was._

_**Dear Mr. Nicholson,**_

_**I hope your enjoying your evening, and I hope everyone else is too. You know whats funny? The night the Titanic hit the iceberg the passengers also had a nice dinner...but it led to disaster as you know. And so, I want to ask you whether you believe history can repeat. Well, can you? If you say no, then it wouldn't matter because you'll come to learn that the answer is indeed yes, just wait till the hands strike 11:40.  
**_

_My eyes furrowed as I read the letter over and over._

_What the hell did this mean...? Some kind of prank...?_

_"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked as he looked at me intently, as did all the others._

_"Oh, nothing" I said as I pocketed the letter. "Just some family mail"._

_I must be a very good liar because they all bought it easily with no hesitation, actually that wasn't true because Henry Griffin continued looking at me in a strange way. as if he knew something was bothering me...but that was a coincidence, right?_

_(Henry's POV)_

_11:22_

_I continued eying Drew as he looked back and forth uneasily. He had taken his shades off so I could now read his eyes easily. Something was obviously wrong though, I could sense it. As the time ticked on I watched the guy get more tensed. Something was off..._

_"Do you notice anything off with Drew?" I asked Jasper who shrugged with a biscuit in his mouth. He looked adorable but I ignored it, I had to focus..._

_"No" He said with his mouth still full._

_Agh, adorable._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Well, why wouldn't he be?" He asked innocently with suspicious eyes._

_"Well, that letter...made him very tense"._

_"He said it was just family shit"._

_"...but he's lying, I could tell" And after I said that I was able to make Jasper believe me. After all our adventures he finally learned to stop doubting me and even though I wished I was wrong I could tell that something was brewing..._

_Danger..._

_..._

(Drew's POV)

11:24

I watched the area around cautiously as my watch ticked on. What was I worried about...?

It's just some harmless prank...dad's been getting them all his life.

Probably just some bitter family member who knows some relative that died on the ship, they always tend to believe that what we're doing is an act of grave robbing. It's not like that though...at least not to my father.

(Henry's POV)

11:26

I kept staring at the man who grew more and more tense by the minute.

It had been that letter...I know it had. What did the letter say...? It was then that I realized the messenger who had given him the letter had been Chip...shouldn't a crew member with higher authority have done that?

"Maybe he got sea sickness" Jasper said in a whisper.

"No...no..." I said back just as quietly.

"What are you guys whispering about...?" Maggie asked from across the table.

"Henry's senses are kicking in" Jasper answered which made her eyes grow into worry. She no longer doubted me as well.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I answered as I glanced at the guy once again. "But from the looks of it...it's not good"

(Chip's POV)

"I did as you said" I said to the figure who stood before me.

"Good" They said with a light chuckle.

"So...wheres my payment?"

"Isn't giving you a thousand and making sure you get out alive from this, payment enough?" Their voice asked as they checked their wrist watch.

I gave my boss a look but then stopped, I didn't want to get on their bad side.

"So what now?" I asked. What was the whole big plan of this? I was still clueless to what was actually going down. All I knew was that Nicholson was going to die and that this exhibit was going down...

"We'll make our entrance and then we'll wait till we hit the i.c.e.b.e.r.g." They answered with a smirk. I stared at the scarlet lips and then curiously looked at the deep blue eyes.

"What iceberg?" I asked. "How on earth were you going to get an iceberg?"

"Not any iceberg, the i.c.e.b.e.r.g."

I looked dumbfounded and thought deeply.

"This iceberg" Their voice hollered as they threw a manual at me.

I looked over the contents and froze.

"Incident, Concentration, Enhancement, Bomb,Energized, Reactor, Grade 2.0." It read making my eyes grow wide.

"A b-bomb!" I asked out in disbelief. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Yes you did" They answered with a chuckle. "You agreed to all of it. So if I fail, you fail. So you have no other choice then to continue on with the plan. Think of your family, you wouldn't want to die on the SS. Anastasia, now would you?"

I tensed but nodded slowly to the bitch.

"Good boy" The figure said as they walked away.

I hesitated but followed nonetheless.

...

(Henry's POV)

I gasped when I suddenly smelled an all so familiar smell.

It was bitter and strangely familiar...

"What's that smell?" Maggie suddenly asked as she shielded her nose. I looked about and realized just about everyone was noticing the stench.

11:30

Then as if on cue a bunch of fog illuminated from the vents as the some of the lights gave out.

A figure appeared in a black jacket, jeans, and a cap, that hid their face to all the witnesses.

"Hello, Drew" A dark voice greeted.

Everyone was by now frozen with horror and surprise.

I looked at Drew but he was frozen as well.

"Oh, don't you recognize me?" The figure asked, they were obviously using a voice disguise so I couldn't tell if it was male or female. "Of course you won't" They said with a chuckle. "You and your father would never know..."

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm the child of Winston Ann Miller" They answered making me gasp.

Miller...? Why was that name so familiar...?

"Who?" Drew asked making the other bark back.

"My father!" They hollered as they threw a knife into Drew's direction. As an impulse I shot forward and caught the blade in my hand easily making everyone else freeze. The figure grunted it's teeth in surprise and lost all his cool.

They quickly panicked and ran towards the exit but before they could reach the door I had already pounced. I slammed the guy into a fall making him cry out in pain and collapse. When I pulled off the cap I was surprised to find Chip.

"Chip?" I asked out making the man freeze.

"You!" Drew asked out as he ran towards me. The lights in the room returned on but the fog kept rolling in. "Why the hell did you try to kill me!"

"I had to" Chip answered hopelessly. "I had to..."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"...I needed money...to pay for my daughter's operation..."

Daughter...?

"Who was going to pay you?" I asked as I fisted his shirt.

"...I can't tell you ...but you have to get off this ship...before the bom-" And then several shots rang out through the room as Chip was silenced forever.

Gun shots...

I looked into a panic scene as the passengers ran for cover. A bunch of stewards rushed to aid a woman who had also gotten hit by a bullet.

I rushed over to her as well and found myself facing Carrie Ann.

"He ran that way" Was all she said as she pointed to the doors that led out of the room. I was about to follow when I felt a tremble beneath my feet.

11:40

'you have to get of this ship...before the bom-'

bom...bombs!

The ship jolted as I was tossed back into the crowd with a loud thud.

Screams uproared as tables collapsed amidst the passengers.

Shit.

I clung to the door and gasped when I saw Jasper crash into a table.

"Jasper!" I hollered as the lights began flickering.

Then there was another rumble as the ship jolted again, this one being more powerful then the first. I glanced around and saw several people crash through one of the large windows that led outside..

...death...

Sparks rained down from the ceiling as my loose grip sent me flying into the wall.

"Henry!" I heard Maggie's voice shout as another jolt rocked the ship into the opposite direction. I fell onto the floor as a wave of people slammed into the opposite wall.

"Help me!" A woman screamed as a table crushed her.

"Agh!" The ship jolted a fourth time making me roll onto the floor, feeling all the pain I would've had if I had been attacked by multiple apes.

I gritted my teeth and saw Jasper fly into my vision. He was about to slam into one of the hard pillars but I quickly grabbed him and held him close.

"Where's Maggie!" He asked as we were sent flying forward.

chaos...

A table rolled over us as the whole floor began settling once again.

The lights flickered and then went out...

...darkness.

**There you go for now. Hopefully I'll update again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back. (Says creepily, with a huge scary psychopath smile).**

**Yup, you read that right, no typo here...at least I hope not...**

**Anyway, here is the continuation. **

**Remember Unnatural History is not mine because if it was then it would have ended up on another station with higher parental ratings for cousin sex and stuff...yeah...**

**P.s. As I am writing this I'm listening to the Titanic's 'a building panic'.  
**

...

_"Hello, Drew" A dark voice greeted._

_Everyone was by now frozen with horror and surprise._

_I looked at Drew but he was frozen as well._

_"Oh, don't you recognize me?" The figure asked, they were obviously using a voice disguise so I couldn't tell if it was male or female. "Of course you won't" They said with a chuckle. "You and your father would never know..."_

_"Who are you?" Drew asked._

_"I'm the child of Winston Ann Miller" They answered making me gasp._

_Miller...? Why was that name so familiar...?_

_"Who?" Drew asked making the other bark back._

_"My father!" They hollered as they threw a knife into Drew's direction. As an impulse I shot forward and caught the blade in my hand easily making everyone else freeze. The figure grunted it's teeth in surprise and lost all his cool._

_They quickly panicked and ran towards the exit but before they could reach the door I had already pounced. I slammed the guy into a fall making him cry out in pain and collapse. When I pulled off the cap I was surprised to find Chip._

_"Chip?" I asked out making the man freeze._

_"You!" Drew asked out as he ran towards me. The lights in the room returned on but the fog kept rolling in. "Why the hell did you try to kill me!"_

_"I had to" Chip answered hopelessly. "I had to..."_

_"Why?" I asked confused._

_"...I needed money...to pay for my daughter's operation..."_

_Daughter...?_

_"Who was going to pay you?" I asked as I fisted his shirt._

_"...I can't tell you ...but you have to get off this ship...before the bom-" And then several shots rang out through the room as Chip was silenced forever._

_Gun shots..._

_I looked into a panic scene as the passengers ran for cover. A bunch of stewards rushed to aid a woman who had also gotten hit by a bullet._

_I rushed over to her as well and found myself facing Carrie Ann._

_"He ran that way" Was all she said as she pointed to the doors that led out of the room. I was about to follow when I felt a tremble beneath my feet._

_11:40_

_'you have to get of this ship...before the bom-'_

_bom...bombs!_

_The ship jolted as I was tossed back into the crowd with a loud thud._

_Screams uproared as tables collapsed amidst the passengers._

_Shit._

_I clung to the door and gasped when I saw Jasper crash into a table._

_"Jasper!" I hollered as the lights began flickering._

_Then there was another rumble as the ship jolted again, this one being more powerful then the first. I glanced around and saw several people crash through one of the large windows that led outside.._

_...death..._

_Sparks rained down from the ceiling as my loose grip sent me flying into the wall._

_"Henry!" I heard Maggie's voice shout as another jolt rocked the ship into the opposite direction. I fell onto the floor as a wave of people slammed into the opposite wall._

_"Help me!" A woman screamed as a table crushed her._

_"Agh!" The ship jolted a fourth time making me roll onto the floor, feeling all the pain I would've had if I had been attacked by multiple apes._

_I gritted my teeth and saw Jasper fly into my vision. He was about to slam into one of the hard pillars but I quickly grabbed him and held him close._

_"Where's Maggie!" He asked as we were sent flying forward._

_chaos..._

_A table rolled over us as the whole floor began settling once again._

_The lights flickered and then went out..._

_...darkness._

_**...**_

(Henry's POV)

I re-stood with Jasper as the lights continued to flicker viciously.

What the heck had just happened...?

"What happened!" A woman shrieked as alarms on the ship blared.

...

"Something exploded from below" Came a voice from a man who stood by the window that now displayed the black smoke that was coming from within the lower decks.

"Are we sinking!" Another woman hollered as people began getting antsy.

"This isn't good" Jasper said as he looked at me.

My eyes trailed to the cut that was clearly visible on his cheek, on impulse I licked my fingers and wiped it away.

...Jasper's face turned bright red as I pulled my hand from his face.

"Oh, no, I'm fine" Maggie suddenly said as she appeared.

"Oh..." Jasper said dumbly.

"Yeah, oh" She said as she patted her head.

"You okay" I asked.

"Yeah, one of the tables just slammed into my head."

"Ladies and gentleman" A deep voice hollered gaining our attention.

We turned to see an officer who stood with the right side of his face completely bloody. "Remain calm, the alarms are signifying that we should prepare to evacuate. Please grab your belongings and head to a life boat zone."

"But what about our luggage!" Someone squealed.  
"If you have any personal belongings of importance then go get them quickly and proceed to the life boats."

...

Waves and waves of people headed back to their staterooms as I examined the smoke that was flowing into the night.

"What you thinking?" A familiar voice asked making me turn around.

Drew stood calmly as he watched the dark smoke.

"How much damage was caused" I answered.

"Don't worry, we'll be off this ship soon." Drew said back.

"Aren't you worrying about the culprit though? Someone is still out there...they killed Chip and now..." I trailed off as Jasper strolled over.

"And now they'll most likely finish me off..."

I looked at the floor as the ship rumbled a bit.

"The officers told me that there's a massive fire below" The man said as he placed his sunglasses on his face. "...six compartments are supposedly flooded...I assume this ship is going to have the same fate as the Titanic."

...same fate...?

"Do you have any idea who would want you dead?" Maggie asked as she appeared as well.

The alarms were still blaring but we could still overhear it all.

The lifeboats would be ready soon...

"No idea" Drew answered "But it's clear that it has something to do with mine and my father's 'grave robbing'.

"Sir" Another voice said breaking my thoughts off.

An officer, a medical specialist on the ship, stood with a face of worry and wonderment.

"Yes?" Drew asked.

"We found this in the bellhop's coat, it's addressed to you" The man handed over a piece of paper to Drew who unfolded it quickly.

What came next was a face of surprise and horror...his shades slipped off his nose and crashed onto the floor as he gaped...

...worry...

I quickly seized the paper and read it over.

**_Dear Drew,_**

**_This may have started off like the Titanic but the five bombs planted will make sure that this ship sinks very fast...why not just say that an hour and twenty minutes were cut._**

I glanced up and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What does this mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Titanic sank at 2:20..." He said softly not breaking his face of anguish. "...but this ship will be at the bottom of the Atlantic by...1:00."

Maggie gasped and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall.

It read,

11:57.

"The lady is also going to be fine" the medical specialist said referring to Carrie Ann. "She had a few burns from the gun shot but the bullet only grazed her shoulder"

...

"Hurry up" Maggie ordered as we reached our staterooms.

Jasper quickly opened our door as we began gathering our most important belongings.

"You would bring your bongos" Jasper commented as he packed furiously.

"You would bring your laptop" I said back cheekily.

Jasper just ignored that and continued on.

...

Crowds of people were scrambling about when we entered the main lobby, it was like an animal herd trying to find a watering hole.

"You would bring your laptop" Maggie suddenly said as she eyed Jasper's carrying case for the said contraption.

"You would say that" He said in a bad imitation of her.

"You would say that" She said back in an even worse imitation of him.

"You would say that"  
"You would say that"

"You would say that"

"You guys would fight in a time like this" I said making them stop.

"She started it" Jasper said childishly under his breath.

"Oh, sure, whine to your boyfriend" Maggie shot back making me freeze.

"Boyfriend?" I and Jasper said in union.

Maggie froze and then sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on" She said in disparity. "You guys are seriously still like this?"

"Like what?" I asked making her nod disapprovingly.

"You guys are so clueless" She said as she moved forward.

"About what?" Jasper then asked.

"Everything" She answered.

I looked at Jasper, who looked at me, and we realized something...

Neither of us had any idea of what she was talking about.

...

"Keep moving" An officer ordered as we were ushered closer to the boat loadings.

It was then that I realized the decks were now slanting.

...the bottom of the Atlantic...

"I nearly got shot" A man's voice said within the crowd making my ears perk up. "The sound was so close that I knew it had barely swept past me, I'm lucky to be alive."

"That would've been a nasty burn mark" Another voice commented.

"Don't be silly" The man said back with a chuckle. "The gun was fired farther down, a burn mark only surfaces from close range on account of the muzzle."

...

"Right this way, watch your step" The officer said as he helped the people in front of us into the lifeboat.

Another tremble shook the ship slightly as I looked about to try and spot Drew.

Where did he go...?

"Wheres Drew?" I asked Maggie who only shrugged and looked about. "He'll probably catch another boat."

...

"Let me help you miss" The officer said as he helped Maggie inside the strange looking capsule boat.

"Are you talking about Mr. Nicholson?" The man behind me suddenly asked making me nod affirmatively. "Some lady had come and escorted him back that way".

"Oh, you nosey bastard" A woman, probably the man's wife, said with a huff.

"Now, you go, sir" The officer said as Jasper climbed in.

The ship rocked as I turned around to face the boat.

...

"And you now" The officer said as he looked at me.

I glanced at the safety boat and then at the smoke that was still soaring about.

...

"Henry, get into the boat" Jasper said making me look into his eyes.

I stared at him deeply and his eyes grew wide.

He read me...

"Henry" He whispered in a worried voice.

...

"...I can't" I said as I stepped back. "I...Drew's in trouble..."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"He's going to get killed" Was all I said as I backed further away.

"Henry!" They both called out as I abandoned them.

I had to...I couldn't leave the ship knowing who was at fault and I knew it was safer for them to escape now.

...

Sorry Jasper...

(Jasper's POV)

My heart flopped as Henry ran through the crowd, vanishing quickly.

"What is he doing!" Maggie shrieked with worry.

"I'm going after him" I said as I jumped from my seat.

"Sit back down" The officer instantly commanded.

"No" I shot back as I moved forward.

"Jasper" Maggie shouted as she began getting up as well.

"No, you go" I said back which made her freeze.

"No" She shot back as she came up to me. "I'm not leaving you two."

"You'll be safer though" I said back.

God, this was like some cheesy drama film.

"I don't care..." Was all she said as she began heading to where Henry had dispersed.

When we reached the hallway I glanced at the lifeboat zone once again and then at my watch,

12:20.

(Henry's POV)

I ran forward as the ship jolted a bit again.

This time it caused me to leap back a bit.

"The remaining boats will be prepared momentarily, please remain calm" A voice said in the overhead speakers.

I sighed and then turn another corner.

Thank god, Jasper and Maggie got off.

Who knows if those remaining boats will be ready in time.

I turned once again and ended up in a deserted hallway.

Where the heck was I going?

This was like running through a thick jungle blindly.

A gun shot suddenly caught my attention making me turn around.

Drew...

I raced forward and silently maneuvered into the open doorway, there was a light within it so I knew it was occupied.

"Please don't do this" A man's voice said sadly. Was that Drew?

"Why not, you deserve it" A female's voice stated with a chuckle.

"Please" The man begged.

I glanced through a crack behind the boxes I was currently hiding behind, but all I could see was the back of the female.

She was tall and was wearing men clothing, in fact if it wasn't for the lavished blonde hair I'd say it was a male.

"Please" The man's voice begged again.

"Should I do it?" The woman asked with a chuckle. "Should I do it...Henry?"

My eyes instantly grew wide when the figure shot at me with a laugh.

"Huh, Griffin? Should I?" She asked wickedly as I launched behind more crates.

I remained silent as all the noises outside of the man went silent as well.

Where was she...?

"Should I?" Her voice asked making me turn around alarmed.

A strong hand covered my mouth as a sweet smelling aroma entered my nostrils.

Instantly my world began to fade as I glanced at the woman.

Her face was dark as she reached up her odd muscular arms to grip her hair...

Then everything went black...

12:28

We can't leave without him. The seconds ticked on as the floor beneath our feet started leaning more. A table toppled over sending plates crashing to the floor.

"We may not make it back in time" Maggie hollered as we continued running.

"I know…but Henry means too much to me err, I mean us and we can't just leave him here to die".

I heard another crash as we ran down the staircase.

The floor continued to tilt as the lights began giving way.

"Jasper there's still hundreds of people on the ship and the boats aren't ready, are chances are slim" Maggie hollered out of breath. We had both heard the announcement so it became obvious that we were risking death.

"I know…that's why I was hoping you stay on the lifeboat" I added as we turned the next corner. It's bad enough Henry's in trouble, but so is Maggie now.

"I couldn't, knowing my best friends were in trouble" She responded as the ship jolted again.

In the distance I heard a huge rumbling noise erupt from down the hall.

A wall of sea water rushed at us at full force throwing us into the side wall.

"Jasper" Maggie screamed as the water swept over us turning the bright hallway into a dark tunnel.

I heard another scream as I was engulfed by the current…then all was black.

As if like a wake up call, I resurfaced in the current.

"Jasper!" Maggie shrieked as we were thrown forward. I bobbled below the water again as I lost my direction of up and down.

Was this it?

Was this how it was going to end?

A flash of light whisked into my view as I was tossed beneath the current again. I slid along what felt like the wall and slammed into a wooden frame.

...forever engulfed in water...

Then the current came to a halt as we were slammed into a gate.

"Uh" Maggie said as she struck the metal cage.

"Umph" I said as I slammed into it.

"G-grab my hand" She ordered as we tried to pull away from the current.

I did as she said and helped her take us to safety.

We ended up in a staircase that led up.

When we were safely at higher ground I looked back into the now flooded hallway.

Hopefully Henry wasn't in the below decks.

**Well, there you go.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next installment. Sorry it took me a while.**

_12:28_

_We can't leave without him. The seconds ticked on as the floor beneath our feet started leaning more. A table toppled over sending plates crashing to the floor._

_"We may not make it back in time" Maggie hollered as we continued running._

_"I know…but Henry means too much to me err, I mean us and we can't just leave him here to die"._

_I heard another crash as we ran down the staircase._

_The floor continued to tilt as the lights began giving way._

_"Jasper there's still hundreds of people on the ship and the boats aren't ready, are chances are slim" Maggie hollered out of breath. We had both heard the announcement so it became obvious that we were risking death._

_"I know…that's why I was hoping you stay on the lifeboat" I added as we turned the next corner. It's bad enough Henry's in trouble, but so is Maggie now._

_"I couldn't, knowing my best friends were in trouble" She responded as the ship jolted again._

_In the distance I heard a huge rumbling noise erupt from down the hall._

_A wall of sea water rushed at us at full force throwing us into the side wall._

_"Jasper" Maggie screamed as the water swept over us turning the bright hallway into a dark tunnel._

_I heard another scream as I was engulfed by the current…then all was black._

_As if like a wake up call, I resurfaced in the current._

_"Jasper!" Maggie shrieked as we were thrown forward. I bobbled below the water again as I lost my direction of up and down._

_Was this it?_

_Was this how it was going to end?_

_A flash of light whisked into my view as I was tossed beneath the current again. I slid along what felt like the wall and slammed into a wooden frame._

_...forever engulfed in water..._

_Then the current came to a halt as we were slammed into a gate._

_"Uh" Maggie said as she struck the metal cage._

_"Umph" I said as I slammed into it._

_"G-grab my hand" She ordered as we tried to pull away from the current._

_I did as she said and helped her take us to safety._

_We ended up in a staircase that led up._

_When we were safely at higher ground I looked back into the now flooded hallway._

_Hopefully Henry wasn't in the below decks._

...

12:30

(Jasper's POV)

The ship jolted again as we entered another hallway.

I was seriously worried now...

And I was seriously freezing.

Maggie stepped forward and then stopped and then looked down the other hall this hall led into.

We were at cross roads.

"Which way?" She asked as she peered back and forth. Her hair was still sticking to her face so it reminded me of Kate Winslet in that Titanic film by James Cameron.

Would all of this end like that film...?

I looked down the first hall and then the second hall.

...

"I don't know" I answered with a shook-en voice. I had no idea...

Maggie looked at me helplessly and then glanced at a stairwell that ran down next to us.

There at the bottom lay water, that was slowly but surely rising.

We were running out of time.

...

(Henry's POV)

The world became clear again as I awoke to ropes tied around my wrists.

I yanked and yanked but I couldn't get out of the tight hold.

"It's useless" A familiar voice said making me look up.

Drew sat in a chair right by me that also held his wrists to it.

Trapped.

"You bet" A woman's voice said.

"Got that right" Another voice said.

From the cabin doors came Carrie Ann and another blond woman.

But now that I was actually looking I could tell the other was actually a male.

"Why Carrie Ann?" Drew asked bitterly making the woman chuckle.

"Don't blame all this shit on me" The girl said with a smirk. "I did get help from daddy"

"He's your dad?" I asked confused.

"Not my dad" The woman said slowly as the other reached for the hair.

The man pulled off his wig and finally looked up to show his features. Shadows had hid it before but now it was quite clear that it was indeed a male...only who was it?

I looked over to Drew who gasped at the sight.

His mouth was prepared to scream as his eyes grew wide.

"D-dad...?" Drew asked out as everything dawned into place.

Mr. Nicholson...?

"Hello, son" The man greeted as he smiled, a familiar smile that Drew had inherited.

"W-what...what the fuck is going on!"

"Isn't obvious?" The man asked. "Drew...think about it, all my life I've been dedicated to the Titanic, I always wished that I could have a tale of that tragic night. It's always been our dream to let it live on..."

"So you re-done it" I said making the other grin.

"Yes...I used my exhibit to reenact that night, to show forth my dream, to make a story of my own! My own tale of drama and suspense! Of murder and mayhem! I, Jack Nicholson survived the SS. Anastasia!"

...

I felt my gut churn as the man grinned like a hyena. He was mad...

"How could you...though?" Drew asked sadly. "These are peoples lives!"

"But I saved the most important...you, Carrie Ann, and I. We can be legends and be sole survivors, our story will live on just like the tales from the Titanic"

"Not if you die" I said making the man frown.

"We won't die, at least not us that is" The man said as Carrie Ann inched towards. "We will escape through the hatch in the hull, we will surface and tell everyone about the murder. How, Chip conspired to kill my son, how I managed to secretly board the ship to save his life, and of course" He trailed off and ran his hand on Carrie Ann who smiled seductively. "How, despite everything, I managed to find love".

"What about him?" Carrie Ann asked as she pointed to me.

"He tragically died when I attempted to rescue him"

"I won't let you kill him" Drew said as he glared at his father.

"Then I won't let you live" Mr. Nicholson said to his son with a gleam in his eye.

He went up to the guy and smacked him across the face.

"It would be nice if you could follow your daddy but if you wish to go against me then so be it"

Drew gulped and then looked at his father.

"You're crazy...I thought I knew you...I defended you for grave robbery, for your exhibitions, and from mom, but she was right, you are a monster."

"Don't you talk about that bitch to me" His father said angrily. "Your mother left us with nothing, she left because she thought I was mad, she said I would never amount to anything with my obsession, but look at me now. I'm making history"

...

12:45

My eyes grew wide as both me and Maggie listened to the mad man.

It had been Drew's dad all along.

"Your mother never understood anything" The man said as he looked at the woman.

What was her name again?

"Unlike you my dear" He said as he kissed the girl. "You did everything I asked"

"Of course" She answered back. "I always wanted to be famous, and what better way to start then being a survivor of history? My name will be known and I'll also get a man of power"

"...your plan will never work" Henry suddenly said making my heart pound.

Damn it, did he want to get killed!

"What?" The woman asked bitterly through her teeth.

"You'll slip up in your story" He answered making Mr. Nicholson actually pause and think. "The fact is, is that Chip was killed by someone else, so who killed him? And how did you know your son was in danger? And how did you two suddenly fall in love in a matter of hours? Your story will be full of plot holes, it'll make no sense. And everyone will tear it apart and realize it's not true."

The girl looked at Mr. Nicholson who chuckled.

"Easily irrelevant, just confusion of facts, history is always has that"

"But then there's proof" Henry said making the man's eyes widen. He looked at the arm of the woman and then realized something.

What did he realize?

"Her wound is all wrong, isn't it?" Henry asked as the man tensed. "Her wound is black because of the close distance from the nuzzle of the gun, she shot herself after shooting Chip, but in your tale she got shot from afar, any investigator will see that that is impossible."

"...wheres your gun?" The man asked as the girl looked at him.

"W-why?" She asked as she reluctantly took it from where she had placed it.

"Because I need to make the wound accurate" He said as he took the weapon and shot her in the shoulder. The woman hissed in pain and fell onto the floor with a howl.

"You fuck" She hissed out as she grabbed her arm.

"I had to" The man said with no sorrow or pity. "And now I have to dispose of you two"

He aimed the gun at Drew first but then moved to Henry.

"I think I'll make you see his death first" The man said to his son. "After all, knowing you, you probably want to fuck this boy"

"Actually, I'm all for an other" Drew said.

"Surprised" His dad said with a chuckle as he continued aiming at Henry.

...Henry...

"But hes already taken" Drew then said making Henry glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"Just for a record" His dad said in wonderment. "Who is this other guy?"

"Jasper Bartlett" Drew answered making me gape.

W-what!

"But like I said hes already taken" He looked at Henry who then looked at him.

"Oh, so you have taken this Jasper?" Mr. Nicholson asked Henry.

...taken...?

"...yes" Henry answered after a moment of silence.

"Then perhaps, as an 'I'm sorry' act, I should find him and reunite him with you after this"

"You leave him alone!" Henry suddenly shouted with a fierce look in his face. "You can't hurt him...no, not Jasper..."

"And who could stop me?" The man asked as he raised the gun to Henry's forehead.

I froze, it was like time itself had stopped.

I felt a tug within me and suddenly I was up.

Suddenly, I was in the room with them,

Suddenly I had tackled Mr. Nicholson,

And suddenly I was punching him.

"Jasper!" Henry shouted as I punched the man.

His gun skittered across the floor as Maggie quickly ran to the chair that held Henry.

"You leave Henry alone" I shouted as I punched the man once again.

The guy groaned on the floor in pain as I moved over to Henry.

What the hell did I just do...?

"What are you guys doing here?" Henry asked as we untied him.

"We couldn't leave you" Maggie answered with a smile as she untied Drew.

Henry looked at both of us and then smiled.

"You two are the best".

"Awe, how cute" A voice suddenly said making us all freeze.

Carrie Ann stood with a gun pointed at us, her face was full of hatred and her arm was still bleeding from her wound.

"They hurt your father Chip" She said sadly making us look at Mr. Nicholson who was now unconscious. "Are you really going to side with them?"

Drew looked at us and then at the woman.

"Yes"

"Wrong answer" She said as she loaded the gun.

Suddenly the ship jolted making us all fall onto the floor with a thud.

The lights above rained down sparks as the ship groaned.

...

1:03

(Henry's POV)

I quickly got up as more electrical sparks came down from above.

"We have to get out of here" I shouted as I saw Carrie Ann who was on the floor now, she had slammed her head on one of the crates when she had fallen.

The others nodded and followed me as I exited the room.

In the hallway, we were tossed back and forth as the ship rumbled from beneath.

This wasn't good.

Jasper clung onto me as the ship jolted once again.

...no, not at all good.

From above, over the rumbling, we heard footsteps that echoed on and on.

There were still people on the ship...

"Where do we go!" Maggie hollered as she grabbed onto the wall.

"Up" I answered as I jumped into a stairwell.

When we had climbed several steps the ship rocked again, this one nearly sent Jasper back down the stairs but I had ceased him quickly.

"Stay with me" I ordered as I grabbed his hand.

I felt a spark run up my arm but I ignored it.

"Abandon ship" The voice within the speaker said as the ship leaned over.

We kept going up until the night sky greeted us from above.

...

The deck was slanted so we had to struggle for balance.

I looked around and noticed the hundreds of people that were still on the ship.

No where to go...

"Help me" A woman screamed as she fell down the deck into the sea.

"Hurry" I hollered as the ship jolted once again.

Trapped...

...

(Lifeboat POV)

People in the boats watched in horror as a huge explosion tore through the SS. Anastasia's hull.

It was horrific...

It was beyond anything...

...

"How many are still on board?" Someone asked as the ship's stern rose into the air.

"Who knows..." Another answered.

The ship's lights flickered until they went out.

...

Then a huge explosion lit up the sky as the ship sank into the deep waters of the Atlantic.

A mere reminder of what had occurred about ninety years back...

...

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers. It's been a while. Anyway, I believe my story is coming to a close. I hope you enjoyed, so without anymore interruptions here is the conclusion.**

_(Lifeboat POV)_

_People in the boats watched in horror as a huge explosion tore through the SS. Anastasia's hull._

_It was horrific..._

_It was beyond anything..._

_..._

_"How many are still on board?" Someone asked as the ship's stern rose into the air._

_"Who knows..." Another answered._

_The ship's lights flickered until they went out._

_..._

_Then a huge explosion lit up the sky as the ship sank into the deep waters of the Atlantic._

_A mere reminder of what had occurred about ninety years back._..

...

...countless lives

Ship sunk to the bottom...

_...a bomb set up..._

Confusion...

**950...**

...night sky

_...imploded into the dark..._

1,000 souls...

**...terrorists**

...

_an act of god..._

The titanic legend lives on...

...life boats rescue...

**1,009 lives in total**

...

(Jasper's POV)

I watched Henry sleep as the last doctor swept out of the room.

What happened was...

utterly fucked up...

Henry was going to be fine...along with Maggie but...Drew...

**'An explosion tore through the night'**

_That explosion..._

_People screaming..._

_Drew...getting impaled by the flames..._

_...the sea water rising..._

_Henry clinging to me..._

_A woman getting electrified..._

_...and then Henry sliding into the ocean..._

_Another eruption..._

_Metal screeching..._

_Then Maggie falling...and then...the ship swamping me into the ocean as well..._

_Then nothing..._

...

Henry stirred again as he slept as I continued to watch him. So much had happened over the course of those days...so much, and even before that...

I smiled as I felt Henry's cheek beneath my touch.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad...to feel like this for a cousin...

To feel that admiration and love...and everything else that was so unsure...

...Henry could have died...he could've been swept by the ways, by the cold seas of the Atlantic.

...

_A helicopter..._

_Had flown over the sea..._

_They had pulled them out from the ocean..._

_...from the dark waters that had consumed the ship..._

_and it's passengers..._

...

Henry stirred again and forced his eyes to open.

I smiled and then felt my heart leap.

"Sup, cuz" I greeted casually with my all to familiar smile.

Henry smiled back at me and then looked around the room.

"Where-?"

"In the hospital" I answered cutting off his question.

"...hospital...? W-wheres Maggie?" He then asked.

"She's in her own room, resting"

"...why aren't you resting?"

"I was...but I woke up first before any of you"

Henry relaxed a bit at that but then suddenly jolted.

"The ship! All those people!" He shouted as I gave him a helpless look.

"...h-how many?"

"...not now" Was my answer making him a bit upset.

"How many?" He demanded again.

I sighed and then looked at him helplessly. He was already in bad shape, I didn't want him to hear all the bad news just yet, man, I hope he doesn't ask for-

"Where's Drew?" Henry asked making me tense.

I looked at the floor but he quickly pulled my face to look at him.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked hurt.

I just sighed and glanced at his throat, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You've been hiding everything from me" He accused. "For the past few days, weeks, and probably months".

I looked at him curiously then and spoke up.

"Weeks? Months? What have I been hiding from you Henry?" I asked.

"Everything! Obviously Maggie knows about something that I don't..."

I felt my whole body lose tension as I realized what he was getting at.

"...I don't like the fact...that you don't trust me..." Henry then said in a whisper. "...it makes me...feel..."

"Hurt?" I offered up making him nod in return.

We were silent after that.

...

(Henry's POV)

I kept glancing at Jasper but he kept looking away.

I'm not one to pry, especially to Jasper, but I was now feeling really upset.

Why isn't he telling me anything? Why...?

"I want to know" I suddenly said without thinking.

Jasper looked at me as I sat up to be closer to him. I liked his warmth, I was so cold right now.

Jasper kept looking at me in silence so I spoke again.

"I want to know...I want to know what Maggie knows..."

Jasper then nodded as he cleared his throat.

It looked like he was going to answer but he froze and began to blush deeply.

"Something wrong?" I then asked as he sighed.

"N-no" He answered flustered. "I-I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you"

"Oh, okay" I said with a smile making him blush more.

Jasper relaxed a bit after that and tried to speak again.

"I...I...I..."

(3rd person POV)

"Oh, for the love of Cleopatra" Maggie suddenly hollered as she threw the door open with a bang.

Both boys froze as their friend entered the room with an IV still present with her.

"I've been listening behind that door for the past few minutes and I'm sick and tired of waiting" The girl shouted. "You guys are so hopeless and so stupid"

Jasper was about to say something but she shushed him and calmed herself down.

"...seriously, how dumb are you two?" She then asked.

"What-?" Henry was about to ask but she shushed him as well.

"I mean at least Henry has an excuse, hes never interacted with situations like this, but you" She said pointing to Jasper. "Oh you, yes, you, Bartlett, you are the most oblivious person ever"

Both boys glanced at each other and then looked back at their friend.

"Why can't you both just say it? Just get it over with!" She hollered as they continued to stare at her as if she was mad.

...

"What are we suppose to say?" Henry asked confused.

"Oh, my god..." Maggie mumbled as she held her head in frustration. "You're suppose to say that you guys are totally in love with each other!"

Both boys froze and then blinked and then looked at each other slowly.

"...what...?" Henry asked slowly.

"W-what?" Jasper shouted out.

"I-I'm not in love with Henry" Jasper retorted in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, and I feel absolutely nothing for...Jasper" Henry said in a weird casual tone.

"You're beginning to sound like Hunter" Jasper then said as the girl stood with her hand on her hips.

After a few more denials the girl spoke again.

"Jasper had a wet dream about you Henry, he told me all about it, that's what the secret was" Maggie said making Jasper suddenly tense with a full blown out blush. "And Henry keeps one of Hunter's fliers in his bongo case, Jasper" He said making Henry tense.

"Oh, and Chip, you know the bellhop, rest his soul, told me about the sounds that came out of your stateroom on the ship" Now both boys were definitely tense.

And with that said the girl left leaving the room utterly complicated.

...

Henry glanced at Jasper who quickly casted his eyes to the floor.

"...whats...?" Henry began asking making Jasper's whole heart freeze. "A wet dream...?"

Jasper froze and from outside the door it sounded like Maggie had hit the floor in despair.

Jasper chuckled nervously and looked at his cousin.

Never before had he even thought for a second that he would have to make the first move and yet he leaned in and claimed Henry's lips.

Henry, after a shocking hesitation, accepted the gesture and kissed Jasper back.

It was everything he thought it would be, it was everything they thought it would be. For once Jasper was not highly thinking of what could happen next, instead he was going by Henry's method and going on impulse.

Jasper pulled Henry closer and began feeling his groin harden instantly, Henry felt the same happen to him so he pulled away and looked into Jasper's eyes.

"I think I need help again" Henry mumbled cutely making Jasper blush more, was that even possible?

"Well...there's a bathroom over there" Jasper announced slowly with evident embarrassment. Henry nodded and stood up while leading Jasper by his hand.

"Let's go then" He said in his overly abundant enthusiasm. "And then you can explain to me what a wet dream is"

Jasper nodded still highly embarrassed and let his cousin take him into the bathroom.

Maggie stood outside finally smiling, they had done it, but her smile had faltered when she realized what they were going to do. But they're boys after all...

...

About a week later, the trio found themselves at a service that was dedicated to those who lost their lives, among them being Drew Nicholson. Over the course of their short journey the three had really became quite use to the man, so it was even harder to say goodbye. After all, if it wasn't for him, they could have died.

It's odd how a closing to a sad disaster could actually lead to an opening of happiness, isn't it?

Henry and Jasper felt this. They felt that this incident had actually made them grow closer and now they were able to say those three words they had been dying to say to each other.

"I love you"

Of course they knew how much this thing they shared was taboo, but Maggie was behind them, and so was Mr. Bartlett. Yes, even Jasper's own father had suspected it from the start, he in fact just asks of one thing to keep in mind, 'No sex'.

...

Strange how this whole thing had started out with a loop and now it was ending with one, but at least Henry was finally proud to say that he was a part of it.

For a loop is just a situation, a situation that just sometimes needs time to unravel...or in this case a very very bitchy tired Maggie :)

**...**

**THE END**

**...  
**

**Man, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you find this as a very good closing for this tale. I also hope that you can forgive me if they're any grammar mistakes. **

**This has been a pleasure to write, even though it took a while to finally return to it. I just hope you readers were able to wait.  
**

**And with that I bid you a goodbye.**

**GOODBYE! XD  
**


End file.
